Fire Emblem Awakening: Summer Beginnings
by JapanDreamer09
Summary: History has been rather inconsistent when recounting the tales of her deed. However, there were one thing they all agree upon. It all started when she woke up and found herself without any recollection of her past. This story here is one in two parts which has been recorded and written by a storyteller of unknown origin.
1. Summer Nightmare

Hi **JapanDreamer09** here. I like to do these little introductions when I start a new story. Mostly to let new readers know what to expect. You are free to skip the background explanation and introduction about myself and move on to the prologue.

I am mostly a third person writer. I have been writing for quite a while now, and it is one of my favorite hobbies. I usually update when I have the time, so don't be surprise if I remain dormant for a couple of months at a time. I promise that I won't abruptly stop my series without letting you, the reader, know.

Thanks **SinCityAssassin** for editing.

Enjoy!

 **Prologue:**

It wasn't just the shudders she heard from him, nor was it just the sudden paleness of his skin; it was the stunned look on his face that terrified her. A crackling noise filled the air, and as if everything moved in slow motion, she watched his hand slowly reaching for his stomach as he stumbled backwards, away from her. A blade of light pierced through his chest, brimming with electrical charge.

Horrified, she stared down at her hands and saw that they too were crackling with electrical residue. The revelation had left her whole body went numb.

Wh-what? What have I done? She looked back up. She could feel her mouth move, but no words came out. What could she say at this point?

"It's not y-your fault. Promise me…" He paused as he tried hard to ignore the pain. There was a desperate look in his eyes. Not for his safety, but for hers. "Promise me, you'll escape from the place. Please… go…" He tried to say more as he gasped for air, but it was too late. His eyes turned into lifeless dark pools, and he slumped to the ground.

No... No, NO, NO, NO!

"Chrom!" Finally finding her voice, she screamed out his name in anguish and grabbed ahold of him. But no matter how loud she cried or shook him, he never replied back. Her vision blurred as the tears came tumbling down. Sitting next to his body, she stared up at the dark castle walls, and for the first time, realized how truly alone she was.

 _GAAAAH HA HA HAAA! AH HA HA HAAAA!_ She grabbed her head in pain, she could still hear that man's laughter inside her head, echoing ceaselessly, taunting her even in the afterlife.

… _Get out! GET OUT!_ _ **GET OUT!**_

 **Author's notes**

This is my first attempt to write a Fire Emblem story.

Just a heads up. I have never played a tactician game before FE: Awakening which I started maybe last year. It was a very interesting experience despite being a novice. What I do like about this game is that it can provide so many different interpretations and choices of how the story goes. I think it was this aspect of the game that drove my interest in writing a story about it. Fire Emblem Awakening has so many different characters, so it is going to be a challenge to write. This could either turn out really great or really chaotic. LOL.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

- **JapanDreamer**


	2. Summer Break

Hey guys! New chapter is finally posted. I'm super excited to with this new summer series I'm working on. I've written a decent amount over the summer so now it is just editing it before posting it online. I'm also changing the maturity from K+ to T just in case.

Thanks **SinCityAssassin** for editing this chapter.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1:**

Standing underneath the shade of an elm tree, Chrom drained the last of the warm water from his water skin before refilling it from the cool stream of the riverside.

It was already past noon by the time Chrom had arrived to this quiet area in front of the river pool. The summer heat was beating down on the land, and there was an intoxicating scent of wild flowers in the air. Butterflies occasionally jumped out of the long grass before diving back into the sea of flowers. Viewing such a serene sight, Chrom wanted to just relax and take a break. Maybe lie down underneath the tree and take a nap. It was a tempting idea.

"Milord! It is getting late." A tall man appeared at the top of the slope. He stood rigid in his suit of armor like a soldier, his wavy brown hair not covering the stern expression gracing his face. Next to him, his equally armored horse nickered in slight irritation. "We must hurry with our patrol before it gets dark."

Wiping the sweat off his head, Chrom sighed, reluctantly getting out of the tree's shade. His bodyguard was patient to the young lord's pace, standing firm, seemingly unbothered by the summer heat.

"Frederick," Chrom called out as he trudged his way back up the top of the rocky slope. "How far to the next town?"

"Not too far. Southtown is about an hour's walk. If we hurry, we can get back to the capital by nightfall."

 _Great. We'll all die of heatstroke by then._ Frederick could stubborn in these kinds of situations. Chrom needed to somehow convince Frederick that taking a break would benefit the three of them. Speaking of three… he glanced around the area, realizing that they were short one person.

"Where is Lissa?"

"Chrom!" In the meadow, a bubbly girl fifteen young was swimming through the tall grass. Her light blond pigtails bleached white in the sunlight. "Can we take a break?! There are so many pretty flowers here!"

Chrom smiled. It was like she read his mind. Except for the flowers, of course. However, Frederick frowned at the request.

"Milady," Frederick sighed, "We must move on to the next town. We do not have time to dawdle around here."

Pretending not to have heard, Lissa started to pick some flowers and giggled. "Chrom, I'm going to make you a crown! And Frederick, you can have one too!" She scampered off further into the middle of the flower field.

"We should not encourage this sort of behavior," Frederick sighed. "Enemies could be hiding anywhere in this area. The grass is tall here and there's not a village in sight for miles. We should be on the alert and be on guard at all times." It was just like Frederick to describe a scenic and beautiful meadow as an assassination hotspot.

"We've been fighting many bandits for the past few days. I'm sure making one or two crowns of flowers won't kill us," Chrom said lightly. Frederick didn't look convinced and turned back to keep an eye on Lissa. However, the girl suddenly vanished from his line of sight.

"Milady!" Frederick started to panic. Could bandits have developed magic to turn invisible and carried Lissa off from under their nose? Did a Wyvern swoop down and carried her off into the sky? Has a bear come by and attack her?

Suddenly an arm shot up from the tall grass and started waving wildly around. "Present!" Lissa groaned from the ground and slowly got up. Twigs and leaves intertwined her hair. Relieved, Frederick found his heart rate slow down considerably as he tried to remain composed.

"Are you okay?" Chrom called out, walking towards his sister, though he tried rather hard not to laugh at her expense. If she could still yell like that after falling down, Lissa was probably okay. She was prone to be careless at times, even though the honor should truly be given to Sumia, who always seemed to be tripping over her own feet whenever he was around.

"Owww," Lissa muttered to herself, feeling embarrassed. Her head hurt slightly and now the elbows of her dress were covered with dirt stains. Other than that, she felt fine. Now that she thought about it, what did she trip over? She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened with shock. "Chrom!"

"Lissa?" This time, Chrom could hear the panic in Lissa's voice and was immediately by her side. His hand instantly went to his sword. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to the 'thing' that she tripped over. When he looked down, Chrom gave a sharp breath. "It's…"

"A person."

 **Author's Notes**

Well, we're off to a nice start. We're introduced to some of the main characters, and who is this mysterious person?

I'm going to do my very best to make sure my dialogue and terms match with the 'timeline' of this place. However, if I miss anything, please let me know. It'll definitely keep me on my toes.

Thanks for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **-JapanDreamer**


	3. Meadow Memories

Hi guys, school is starting up for me again so updates will occur at a slower pace. I've written most of the rough draft for the next couple of chapters, but it'll take a while for me to look over and edit them. Fingers crossed.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2:**

The person on the ground was a young woman around Chrom's age. Dirt and brown leaves intertwined with her unkempt short dark brown hair that rested against her rosy cheeks. Her dark overcoat was lined with a golden border at the sleeves, and her boots and gray trousers were caked in dry mud in spite of the dry ground.

Despite being unconscious, the woman seemed completely unscathed.. Chrom immediately calmed down when he saw her chest was rising and falling in a slow but rhythmic pattern. In fact, she would've looked like she was simply taking a nap if it wasn't for her strange choice of location.

"Chrom, we have to do something," Lissa said, stating the obvious. She bent down lower, waiting for the woman's expression to change.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Chrom asked, turning to his little sister and raising an eyebrow. She looked up with hesitation.

"Err, I don't know, I-."

"Urghhh…"

Interrupted, Chrom and Lissa looked back down at the woman. Groaning again, she groggily opened her eyes and blinked several times in confusion of the scene before her. Chrom was startled for a moment to see a pair of violet eyes looking back up.

 _Eyes blessed by Naga…_

"I see you're awake," Chrom said, recovering. The dazed woman didn't respond and merely blinked back, confused at what she was seeing.

"Hey there," Lissa said gently, bending over to take a better look at the woman's sleepy face.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know," Chrom said with a relaxed smile. It took a while before the puzzled woman realized that he was teasing. Even then, she didn't seem to comprehend what was going on. "Give me your hand." Chrom extended out his right hand and the woman reflexively placed hers into it. They looked small and fragile compared to his.

It didn't take much effort for Chrom to pull the stranger up to her feet. She was disoriented and unsteady and continued to clutch Chrom's hand for support. He gently held her shoulder until she regained her balance.

"You all right?" Chrom looked down at the woman's hand, and his whole demeanor changed. His relaxed eyes suddenly flashed with fear, and he pulled the hand closer to him.

"Chrom?" Lissa asked, looking confused. She peered over at the woman's hand as well and stifled a gasp. On the back of the woman's hand was a purple tattoo of six eyes lined side by side in two groups of three and linked together in a 'U' shape line. "That's…"

"Grima," Chrom muttered darkly under his breath. The hot afternoon felt chilly at the sight of this cursed mark. Thoughts rushed through Chrom's head as he tried to think rationally. They were miles from the nearest village. There was no way the woman could be a resident there. No, she must have come from another country, an enemy territory to be precise. What was her purpose for sleeping here? Was she deserted by her comrades? Or was it truly a ploy for an ambush like Frederick the Wary had warned? But why have the mark tattooed on her hand where everybody could see? As these questions swirled through his head, Chrom was reaching for his sword when the woman finally spoke.

"Thank you Chrom…" Chrom's gaze tore away from the mark and found himself staring back at the calm eyes.

 _Violet eyes. Eyes blessed by Naga…_

The drowsy woman gave a soft and grateful smile, unaware of the grim atmosphere. Something in her serene and friendly tone made Chrom stop, and his grip around her hand relaxed instantaneously.

"Frederick," Chrom quickly called out to the man who was luckily still standing out of earshot, "can you get some water? She looks dehydrated."

"At once, milord." Once Frederick was out of sight, Chrom quickly tore off his black gloves. He needed to work quickly.

"Chrom," Lissa looked bewildered, "what are you-?"

"Lissa, don't tell Frederick about the mark." Lissa's eyes widened with shock. Even though he was her older brother, Chrom rarely ordered Lissa around. To do so now mean it was of great urgency and importance.

"Here," Chrom said, as he hastily put the gloves onto the woman's callused hands. The gloves were a bit too large, but they would have to do now. "Wear these no matter what. Keep this a secret." He pointed to the hand with the purple tattoo and then slipped on an old pair of gloves. The woman blinked in confusion, but before she could ask why, Frederick was back with drinking water.

"Milord, here is some water from the stream we just passed."

"Here, drink this. You must be thirsty," Chrom said, thrusting the canteen into the woman's now gloved hands. He didn't say anymore on the tattoo subject, and the woman, taking the hint, merely drank deeply from the canteen. The intake of fluid seemed to have wakened her up a bit, and her face regained some of its color.

"Thank you." The woman wiped her mouth with her sleeve and returned the empty canteen back. She fell silent now, and remained so until finally, Chrom broke the silence.

"So, you know me?"

"Pardon?"

"You said my name. That means you somehow know me right?"

"Err, no, actually, I don't… Your name… it just came to me…" The woman looked puzzled at this sudden revelation. "That's strange." Bewildered, Chrom glanced at his sister and Frederick. Lissa looked equally confused while Frederick became suspicious.

"Then, what's your name?" Chrom attempted again. "What were you doing, sleeping on the ground?"

The woman opened her mouth but then closed it. The puzzled look reappeared on her face. "Actually, I don't remember… my name?"

"You don't remember your name?" Now Chrom couldn't hide his shock. The situation was getting stranger if not suspicious.

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?" She looked around her surroundings. She looked around her as if this was her first time seeing this place. It was a rather unsettling sight.

"Hey, I heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa suddenly shouted in revelation. She seemed to be the only one excited about this discovery though.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung," Frederick interjected. The woman flinched and cowered under Frederick's glare. "We're to believe that you remember milord's name, but not your own?" Frederick's naturally pointed chin and narrow eyes could send anybody running away terrified. Today was no exception.

The woman turned red from embarrassment and shame. "B-but it is the truth! I really don't remember!" She started fidgeting, and her eyes stared at the ground. Chrom noticed that the woman was trembling. As disbelieving the situation seemed to be, he doubted that this was all an act. The woman looked too frightened to come up with such a tale.

"Frederick, don't be too skeptical. What if it IS true? We can't leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds will we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I emphasize caution," Frederick said, unrelenting. "'Twold not do to let a wolf into our flock." Uneasy, Chrom glanced at the woman's gloved hands. Though hidden now, the symbol of Grima was still engraved into his mind. It was clear by now that if he asked, she wouldn't be able to explain how she got it. Even if the mark was somehow etched onto her skin without her consent, the woman must've been in a situation that called for questioning. He glanced at the woman again. She was quiet now, but her eyes were pleading for him to believe what little she had to say. In the sunlight, her eyes became a dark amethyst color.

 _Eyes that are blessed by Naga…_

"Right," Chrom sighed, trying to remain focus. The best thing he could do now was stall. "Frederick, how far was Southtown again?"

"About an hour milord."

Thinking carefully, Chrom made an executive decision on the spot. "Very well. We'll take her back to town and sort this out."

"W-wait!" Shocked, woman finally spoke up now, "Don't I have a say in this?" Her voice changed to a more guarded tone. There was a look of uneasiness in her violet eyes.

"Peace, friend – I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." Chrom gave a friendly smile and motioned her toward the road. "Everything will be all right."

However, the look on the woman's face said otherwise.

 **Author's Notes**

I don't know why, but it bothered me a lot that the Avatar in the game went from having no gloves from the movie cutscene (when Chrom was pulling them up) to having gloves right afterwards. Nevertheless, I decided to have it explained here or else it would've bothered me some more.

We're starting off slow, but at least we know a little bit about the Avatar and her appearance.

Anyways, thanks for reading.

 **-JapanDreamer**


	4. A Summer Walk

Hello fellow readers! Finally got some time to do some serious editing for the past few days and managed to finish chapter up.

After all this time, will we finally figure out our heroine's name? What is going to happen to her? Let's read to find out!

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3:**

The walk to Southtown was an uneventful and quiet one except the occasional nickers from Frederick's horse as he led it by the reins. Chrom and Lissa were walking in the very front so that Frederick could keep an eye on them as well as their prisoner who was placed in the middle.

The captive didn't fight back with the arrangement though she did clearly was rather displeased with the treatment. Chrom was silent as he eyed the road cautiously for any bandits or thieves. Lissa was trying very hard to remain quiet in the subdued atmosphere, but it was clear from the way she was hopping and skipping that she was bursting to say something.

In the end, it was the woman who first spoke.

"What will you do to me?" The woman asked, breaking the silence. "Am I to be your prisoner?"

Although his stern face didn't show it, Frederick was surprised. The woman looked more irritated than afraid. Either she was clearly oblivious of the predicament she was in or she was a very good actress. Then again, a spy needed to be good at deceiving the enemy.

"You'll be free to go once we confirm you are no enemy of Ylisse," Chrom said, giving off his calm smile. Even to such a suspicious character, Chrom treated the woman with kindness, something Frederick found concerning at times.

"Ylisse?" The woman perked up at this new piece of information. "Is that where we are?"

"You have never heard of the haildom?" Frederick finally spoke and snorted with disbelief. "Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool. That furrowed brow is very convincing." The woman turned a shade of red and stared down at her feet.

"Frederick," Chrom warned and the solider fell silent. "Yes, this is Ylisse," Chrom answered the woman's question good-naturedly, "or Haildom of Ylisse as its proper name is called. The ruler, Emmeryn, is the Exalt, or ruler, of the land." Chrom fell silent for a moment before adding,

"I suppose since we're traveling, we should formally introduce ourselves. I am Chrom, as you already know. The delicate one here is Lissa."

"Hey! I am not delicate!" Lissa pouted, angry at the lame introduction her brother gave her. "Please ignore my brother. He is a bit thick sometimes." The woman gave a small giggle – the first time since their trip.

"You're lucky the Shepherds found you," Lissa added. "Bandits are common in the outskirts here and that would've been a rude awakening if they saw you."

"Shepherds?" The woman repeated the term in confusion. She glanced at the three people before her with slight disbelief. Besides the fact there was no form of livestock nearby, her captors certainly weren't dressed as such. "You wear armor when tending sheep?"

Chrom gave a soft chuckle and a mysterious grin. "Well, like Lissa said, we have to be careful of bandits. It is a dangerous full time job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"It is a title I shall stubbornly wear with pride," Frederick said, not the least bit offended by the nickname, before he addressed the woman.

"At least one of us needs to have an appropriate level of caution. My apologies for my lack of trust of your situation, but my station mandates otherwise." The irritation on the woman's face dissipated. She hadn't considered herself in Frederick's position this whole time, but now… Well, if she met someone who claimed to have amnesia, she wouldn't be so trusting either. She sighed and nodded.

"I understand your concerns Frederick. I would do no less myself. My name is Summer... Oh!" Her eyes widened at the sudden importance of this sentence, and she covered her mouth in shock. "I-I just remembered that… I guess that's one mystery cleared up."

"Summer? Wow, what a pretty name!" Lissa said, pleased to be able to call her new friend something other than 'You there' or 'Hey you'.

"Summer?" Chrom repeated, rolling the name off his tongue. "Like the season?"

"Yes," the woman nodded, this time sure of herself. Frederick still had a look of disbelief on his face; however, he held his tongue this time.

"I don't think that is a common name in Ylisse," Chrom scratched the back of his head. "Well, we can discuss it later once we head back to -."

"Chrom!" Lissa screamed suddenly, interrupting the conversation. They had just arrived at a bend in the road; she pointed towards the location of the town they were heading. Spewing high up into the sky was…

"Fire!" Chrom exclaimed at the red haze surrounding the town. "Those blasted brigands! Frederick, Lissa! We need to quicken the pace!"

"Milord! What about her?" Frederick pointed to Summer who was staring with wide-eyed horror at the thick mushroom of gray smoke blotting the blue sky.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!"

"Aptly put, milord," Frederick said though Chrom was already running down the road. "Lissa." Immediately, the girl hopped onto Frederick's horse and the two rode after Chrom.

"Wait! What about…" Summer looked bewildered as her captors suddenly left her alone in the middle of the road. Great, now what was she supposed to do?

…

 _Southtown_

Garrick grinned as his men continued to plunder the small town. Such easy picking. Most of the people here were either young children and women or elderlies. They didn't have enough experienced men to fight off a band of thieves.

"Come on men! Grab anything shiny and put the rest to the torch. We need to teach these Ylissean a lesson." He then glanced down at his own prize that he just captured. He liked the way her pale face looked as she squirmed under his muscular arms.

"And you, my pretty, get to have first row seats."

"No!" The young maiden whimpered, horrified at the scene shown before her. Houses were burning red, and the bodies were strewn on the ground, adding more red to the ground."Please, don't. Someone, help!" Garrick merely roared with laughter. He loved the way they scream. Today was a fine day indeed. They will have such a feast tonight, and all the women they want.

"Boss!" One of his men called out. "Soldiers! Coming from the west!"

"What?!" Garrick frowned. He didn't expect reinforcement to come out in such a remote place. "How many?"

"Three!"

"Three?" Garrick repeated, confused. "What kind of army is this?"

"Boss!" Another man came, clearly out of breath, "It's Chrom."

"Chrom?!" The smile became more pronounced on Garrick's face; he licked his lips with anticipation. "Well, isn't this our lucky day!" He glanced down at his hostage. She had a glimmer of hope in her eyes at the mention of the man's name. No doubt she was imagining her rescue by this man. Oh how anxious was he to snuff that hope out.

"Gather all the men and tell them the news! I want Chrom's head on a silver platter for tonight's party."

 **Author's Notes**

Yes! We finally know her name. Meet Summer – a lady with a curious past. What is she going to do now that her captors/saviors had let her go? Hmmm…

Oh man, I am so stoked for the upcoming battle. Granted, it is not a really BIG battle (more like a skirmish?), but hopefully, this will determine whether or not I got the skills needed to write action scenes. Updates are still slow however (since I need time to edit and research), so I ask for patience while waiting. Chapters will come out sooner or later.

Thank you for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter.

 **-JapanDreamer**


	5. Rescue and Fight

Hello everybody!

We got another chapter up and packed with action. It took a while, but I'm pleased with the results. Hopefully there are less grammatical errors.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4:**

Southtown was a longstanding settlement located in southern Ylisse. During years of peace, it was an excellent resting stop and trade area before travelers continued on the long journey through the country side. A small town that had expanded over the years, Southtown has a large water system running through the area and roads made out of stones instead of dirt. It stood well against time and weather, but not today.

It was worse than Chrom had expected. The fire was raging across town, eating up every piece of wood and fabric. People were running in all directions, trying to escape, yet not sure where to, and the bodies…

"Chrom!" Lissa whimpered, seeing the devastation before her. "We need to stop this."

"Don't worry – after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again! Frederick, let's take them down. Lissa, stay back and help the civilians!" With that Lissa watched her brother and Frederick enter into the depths of the town. She looked around frantically and saw the townsfolk heading in the opposite direction. Many were carrying wounded friends and family members. She noticed one man had slipped and fell, clutching to the side of his ribs. He struggled to get back to his feet but to no avail.

"Here! Let me treat your wound."

"T-Thank… Oh!" The man's eyes widened in recognition of the young lady before him.

"Lissa at your service!" She saluted and flipped the man over to where his hand was clutching the wound. "Okay, here we got and-." Lissa froze as she noticed a large shadow looming over them.

Slowly, she looked up just as she heard something slice through the air. The injured man's blood splattered across her face and stained her clothes. She gaped in horror as he was cut down before her. Blood… so much blood. She had seen this before. Many times. More times than she could count. She should be used to it by now. But she couldn't. To see someone take pleasure in killing another…

"You're next pretty girlie," the man licked his lips in anticipation. His iron sword was dripping red blood.

Lissa screamed and scampered away. The burning houses flashed past in red streaks as she desperately tried to escape.

"Ya can run, but ya can't hide!" He was right. Lissa knew that with her skinny legs and low stamina, she would never outrun that bandit. He was just toying with her, enjoying the chase, and sooner or later, she was going to run out of steam.

Her boot hit a loose stone on the road and she came crashing down onto the ground. Struggling to catch her breath and get back up, Lissa could hear him coming closer and closer. Terrified, she clutched onto her staff for protection. _Naga! Please save me!_

Suddenly, the sound of metal against metal resonated through the air, and Lissa turned around, shocked.

"Summer?" She was the last person Lissa expected to appear.

"Stay back," Summer warned and pushed the bandit away. Earlier, Summer had grabbed a bronze sword abandoned on the ground and managed to catch the man off guard by barreling out from an alleyway, but she knew that she lose in terms of both height and strength. If she was quick enough, she might be able to disarm him, giving her a much needed advantage. Lunging at her, the bandit slammed his sword against hers. Summer's teeth jarred from the vibration, but she managed to sidestep and made a shallow cut against the man's arm.

He hissed in pain and raised his sword high into the air while Summer raised her sword again to block. However, she was not as lucky as before. The old bronze blade was cleaved into two, and Summer was left with the handle in her hand while the other half skidded several feet away.

"Summer!" Lissa squealed, horrified. However, without skipping a beat, Summer closed the distance and slammed the dull edge of the broken sword against the man's flimsy pot helmet. There was a low metallic tremor that jarred the man's precision, but he still managed to kick Summer into the ground, and the useless handle flew out of her hand. Standing over his prey, the man grinned at his success and methodically, raised the sword over his head for the final blow.

"NOOOO!" Lissa screamed in horror.

In a blind panic, Summer searched her pockets and sleeves for a dagger, a piece of shard, anything to stop the sword coming at her. But all she found was a book. Desperately, she held it up as a shield when…

"Summer!" The bandit was distracted by the sound and turned his head around. From behind, Chrom slammed his sword flat against the man's ribs. The brute strength of his power dented the enemy's armor, and the bandit screamed in pain as he crumpled to the ground, clutching his sides. Chrom quickly silenced him.

"You all right?!"

Summer opened her mouth to say she was fine and perhaps a witty comment while at it, but her eyes suddenly widened in horror, and she pointed to something over Chrom's shoulder.

"Look out!"

All of a sudden, a blast of electrical energy hurled out of her hand, just missed Chrom, who had turned in the direction where she pointed, and it slammed into the bandit mage that tried to attack from behind. There was a terrible loud scream as man fell to the ground. Static electricity surrounded him. He flopped around like a fish out of water before turning eerily still.

"Summer?" Lissa gasped in amazement.

"Is that a tome?" Chrom asked when he saw the book in Summer's arm. He was learning more and more surprising things. Magic-wielding practitioners were uncommon around this part of the area. It was a profession commonly found in upper or middle class since they have to be literate and tomes were expensive and have a limited use.

"Wow," Summer looked equally surprised. "It seems I know magic."

"Seems?" Chrom didn't like that word. Not after being almost blasted with electricity. His ears still twitched from the electrical residue that hung in the air. "Perhaps I'll keep a few paces behind you…"

"No, no," Summer said, staring at her hand with fascination. "I can control it. I'm sure." Confident, she quickly aimed at the soldier that Frederick was chasing a couple of feet away and was pleased that the lightning attack hit its mark. Fredrick looked mildly surprised as well, but nodded in thanks before heading off to stop another bandit.

"Right. Keep that tome with you at all times. Lissa, hide at a safe distance," Chrom said as he focused back at the battle. There was time for questions later. He grabbed the fallen bandit's sword from the ground and handed it to Summer. "Here, you also seem good with the sword. If we work together we can take care of this without any more casualties."

"Of course." Summer wasn't particularly fond of the idea of using the sword that almost killed her, but she didn't have an excuse to complain. Staying alive was more important. The weapon was heavier than she expected, but the balance was decent enough. "Let's finish this."

…

Garrick's face was filled with rage and horror. All the destruction his men did was about to be undone by merely three people! He had twenty men, and now half of them were dead while the other were about to be. The soldier on the horse was chasing them down one by one; Chrom, true to the tales, had performed exceptional swordsman skills alongside with one more fighter who had joined the fray and not only that, knew how to use magic.

Sill, Garrick refused to fail here, not with the golden opportunity that was given to him. At least he still had one ace up his sleeve. He stared down at the trembling woman and grinned. Guess now would be a good time to see if Chrom was what they all said.

 **Author's Notes**

Uh oh… This doesn't look good.

Thank you for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter.

- **JapanDreamer**


	6. A New Shepherd

Hi guys! Hope everybody had a good winter holidays. Managed to get some writing down and it is a bit longer than usual. Consider it my late holiday gift to all my readers.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5:**

Summer and Chrom dispatched all the enemies thrown at them. As they continued to work together, Chrom slowly saw how his partner took charge and allowed them to finish each bandit off efficiently. Their teamwork seemed to meld well the more they fought as a single unit. She predicted their enemies' moves and prevented from encountering ambush attacks. As for him, Chrom helped block majority of the enemies' attacks coming Summer's way, so that she could come up with some powerful counter moves with that lightning tome of hers.

They hurried toward the middle of town and soon came across one who appeared to be the leader of the bandits. He was a stout man with nasty scars running across his face.

"Surrender now and release the hostage," Chrom ordered from behind, "I don't want to shed any more blood."

Garrick turned and saw the man he knew more by name than by sight. Garrick was bare-chested and wore soiled pants and a fur cloak around his neck; the man before him was in armor and a white silk cloak rested on his back. How the sight of him disgusted Garrick. "Stay back! Unless you want the girl dead as well!" The young maiden trembled as the axe's blade pressed against her neck. A fine trickle of blood slid down her neck. Chrom kept his sword up but stood in place.

By now, with most of the bandits dispatched, several of the townsfolk had come back into the burning village to salvage what they can. They stood a good distance away, horrified of the hostage situation.

"I know you Chrom," Garrick yelled, "I know you would never let the innocent die. Well, how about today? Are you still the heroic man everybody claims you are?" Garrick smirked, pleased with his ingenious plan. Chrom will have no choice but to obey him now unless he wished to lose face in front of the villagers. He was going to get out of this and kill the heroic Chrom while at it.

On the other side, Chrom frowned, not by the man's words, but by the situation. He could finish the bandit leader off, but when there was a hostage…

"Drop your weapon and come forward with your hands up!" Garrick ordered. "Or there will be one more head rolling on the ground." Chrom frowned. Frederick would kill him, but he decided to obey. He held his sword downwards and pierced the tip into the ground. The sword stood tall and straight. Then, he slowly stepped forward with his hands on his head, all the while trying to assess the situation. He glanced to his side and saw that Summer had disappeared.

 _Where did she go? Did she run away?_

"Now drop to your knees!"

"Let her go first." Chrom said, standing in place. He needed to think. What was the best strategy to resolve this situation?

"Oh I'll let her go," Garrick pressed the axe further into her skin, and the girl screamed in pain. "So drop now or else."

There was a brief hesitation, but Chrom slowly bent his knees. There was no escape now.

"You're finished Little Prince!" The man licked his lips as he raised his throwing axe. There was no way he could miss this shot. Then, the triumphant look on his face turned to one of complete horror. The axe slipped through his hands, and he crumpled to the ground. Standing a good ten feet away was Summer. Her hand was still crackling from electricity.

There was a moment for the crowd to comprehend what was going on. Then cheers rose from them. With the situation defused, Summer sank to the ground, completely exhausted. The plan worked. Garrick had been so intent on Chrom that he failed to notice Summer disappearing and reappearing from behind.

With the adrenaline rush gone, Summer noticed the stabbing sharp pain that shot up from her side. Wincing, she ignored the ache, looked around, and saw that thanks to the villagers, most of the fires have already been put out with the river water that ran through the town.

"You alright?" Summer looked up and saw Chrom walking over.

"Yeah, I am." Another sharp pain shot up her side as she stood up and she couldn't help but gasp. "Owww."

"That doesn't sound like it," Chrom frowned. "What happened?"

"Nothing. It's not that big of a deal," Summer said despite the sting.

"Here!" Lissa said, suddenly appearing and holding out her staff. "I may not be able to fight, but any wounds you have, leave that to me! I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff." She forced Summer to sit down on a nearby porch and immediately started the healing ritual. True to her words, the wounds immediately started to mend at an incredible speed.

"Thanks Lissa. You are amazing," Summer said and then turned to Chrom. However, the man remained silent and had a strange look on his face.

"W-what is it? Is there something on me?"

"You followed us and you fought for us," Chrom said slowly, "Why? It wasn't your battle. You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I… I don't know," Summer admitted. "I just knew I couldn't just walk away from what I saw. Is that strange?"

"No," Chrom said, smiling. "No, it isn't."

"Of course not!" Lissa declared. "I would've been chopped into pieces if you haven't showed up."

"That's right. You saved my sister. You have my thanks." Summer gave a small smile, but she seemed somewhat distracted. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. I just… When we were fighting, I could… see things?"

"See things?"

"Like the enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of the battle… I must have studied this from somewhere."

"Are you saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" Chrom was surprised at the idea, but he couldn't deny what Summer claimed. Not to mention taking advantage of the distraction to take downt he bandit leader.

Unaware of Chrom's look of amazement, Summer merely smiled. "Well, I'm glad it was of use! And if I apply myself…"

"Wow, Summer! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! You're amazing!" Lissa gushed.

"Oh, no it's nothing really." But Summer blushed from the praises and looked rather pleased.

"Milord!" Chrom turned to see that it was the maiden from earlier who had been taken hostage. She had a small cloth wrapped around her neck, but otherwise, looked fine. Before Chrom could say anything, she quickly bowed.

"Thank you! Oh thank you!" She kept her head low, refusing to look at him in the eye. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was Summer here who came up with the plan. In fact, she rescued both of us," Chrom said, refusing to take the credit. He stepped back to reveal the true hero.

"Thank you both for saving my village," the lady added, bowing deeply as well.

"You're welcome."

"Oh please! Let me take a look at that!" Lissa quickly used her staff and healed the cut on the peasant girl's neck. "There we go! Are you injured anywhere else?"

"N-No milady," the woman sputtered.

"I am glad that you're not hurt," Chrom added kindly.

The young woman blushed. "T-thank you milord. You are too kind."

"Chrom has another admirer," Lissa giggled, watching this awkward exchange. "Too bad he is so oblivious about it."

"Is this common?" Summer looked in wonder. "The admiration?"

"I guess." Lissa made sure her brother was occupied before whispering into Summer's ear. "Don't tell Chrom I said this, but he is really handsome, kind, and strong. He never looks down on anybody, no matter what class they are. A lot of girls like him."

Summer recalled the kindness Chrom showed her when he found her. He listened to what she had to say before making any judgment. She couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Yes, he is definitely a kind person."

"Not to mention," Lissa added, "he is also the-."

"Lissa, there are still people that need to be treated," Frederick called out. He had just finished talking to the villager leader to assess the damage.

"Oh of course. Summer, rest here for a couple of minutes. If it still hurts, let me know." Lissa scampered off to help the other townsfolks who were in need of medical attention.

"Milord," Frederick called out again but this time to Chrom, "I wish to speak to you in private." He led Chrom to the edge of town and made sure that the two were out of earshot before he spoke.

"The village leader said that at least a quarter of their houses have been burnt down, but the forest here is plentiful, so they are hopeful in the reconstruction process. All of the bandits were eliminated, so I think that'll be enough to keep others away for the time being. However, I recommend we notify the council and provide some funds to contribute to the relief effort."

"That's good. With Lissa here, we'll be able to take care of the wounded. It was a good thing Summer was here to help us. Did you see the way she took down that leader?"

"Indeed. Perhaps you would heed my concerns now."

"What do you mean?"

"It is obvious she is no helpless victim. We need to interrogate her for an explanation of how she came here, and I know what you're thinking milord," Frederick immediately said before Chrom could object, "You cannot just trust her after one battle."

"Always to the point aren't you?" Chrom sighed. "She saved Lissa. And that lady who was held hostage."

"It could still be a ploy. These bandits weren't exactly that difficult to defeat in the first place and more importantly, why did you agree to Summer's plan and throw your weapon away during that hostage crisis? Did it not occur to you that she could've ran off as a ploy?"

"Frederick, she saved Lissa. She could've run off or maybe hid in the shadows to attack us while we were fighting the bandits. I think that would've been a smarter way to end me than this charade. She fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord?" Frederick pressed. "Will you now heed its council as well?"

"Frederick, I am using my mind. The Shepherds could use someone with Summer's talent. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?"

"Milord…"

"I'm asking her," Chrom said firmly. "She risked her life. I think that deserves some trust. Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be." Frederick sighed but didn't continue to object.

"Very well, milord. I just hope you will not come to regret this in the future."

…

Tending to the townsfolk was a lot of hard work. Lissa was only one person, so Summer offered to at least help in whatever way she can. Lissa's staff had limited uses, so they scourged for first aid medical supplies to tend to more superficial wounds. However, her clumsy skills in bandaging patients told Summer that she was never taught in the art of healing in her past life. By the time they finished, the sun was slowly starting to set.

"There! That's the last of them!" Lissa announced. "I'm glad we managed to help out these people before it was too late."

"Lissa. Summer."

Summer turned around and saw Lissa's brother behind her. She didn't notice before, but now that things had settled down and he was standing next to her, Chrom was rather tall for his age, at least couple of inches taller than she was. He had a strange serious look on his face.

"Lissa, can I speak to Summer in private?"

"Oh! Sure. I'll go check and see if anybody needs help with anything else." She quickly scampered off.

"Am I still your prisoner?" Summer asked politely once it was just the two of them.

"After that performance?" Chrom smiled. "I think you've earned quite a bit of our trust. You're a free man… err woman that is."

"Oh, that's great." However, even though Summer said this, her heart started to sink. So she was free… what now? No memory, no family, no friends. The terrible realization hit her, and for the first time, she felt terrified and worst of all… alone.

"Summer… is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing! I mean," Summer gave a rather unconvincing laugh. "Like you said, I'm now a free man or, umm, woman now. I can go wherever I want. The choices are limitless."

"Oh yes about that…" Chrom scratched his head, wondering how in the world he can say what he was about to say in a rather convincing manner. Especially to someone who was just held prisoner. "See, we Shepherds could use a person like you. I know you're free to choose whatever you wish, but… well… what I'm trying to say is that… Umm, I want to ask if you would like to join the Shepherd."

"W-what? Me? A Shepherd?"

"Actually, after seeing you in battle, I think Tactician should be a more suitable title."

"T-tactician?" A tactician was probably one of the highest rank and the most important person in battle. Any strategies were devised by the person and they must be able to counterattack as well. Summer's eyes widened with shock at the thought. She didn't know if she deserved such a title after only one battle. Everything she did was done through instinct and impulse.

"Of course, I understand if you're uncomfortable with the idea. You can take your time and let me know-."

"Y-Yes! I mean, I would be honored," Summer gave a warm smile as relief washed over her. "Thank you, Chrom."

 **Author's Notes**

Summer has joined your party! Lol.

Well, not much of a battle after the last chapter, but we do get to learn more about Summer. Or at least her tactical skills.

We will hopefully pick up in the next chapter. I'm itching to get the journey started. School has started back up for me, so updates, as usual, are slow.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **-JapanDreamer**


	7. Summer Night of Flames

Hi everybody! Updates had been slow because of midterms. For those who have exams, hang in there and good luck!

I'm on my break now so I'm going to write as much as possible. If all goes according to plan, I'll be updating a lot of my stories soon.

Anyways, enjoy!

 **Chapter 6:**

Frederick surveyed the area with a deep sigh. Chrom had finished talking to the townsfolk who all seemed rather thrilled to meet the man.

 _This is a man who inspires others and protects others._ Frederick had made it his life duty to protect him and his family, no matter the cost.

"The town seems to be okay. Anything new to report?" Chrom asked the group as he came back.

"Milord," Frederick whispered, making sure not to be overheard. "Did you notice? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" Frederick glanced down at their newest recruit. She looked genuinely ignorant of the term, but he couldn't help but stare at her with doubt. She may have Chrom's trust, but Frederick had not lived in naivety to survive this long on the field. He needed to keep a watchful eye on her.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor," Chrom explained, not sharing Frederick's wariness. "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate war."

"War?" Summer's eyes widened with shock.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa cried, looking both sad and furious. "Totally innocent and totally helpless." Summer couldn't help but feel down as well as she gazed across the area. The town must have been a lovely place to live in and a wonderful place to visit. Now, smoke and charred houses replaced the area. Most of these townsfolks will be forced to clean up the mess these terrible bandits have done to their lovely town.

"They do have us, milady," Frederick immediately said, comforting her. "Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know," Lisa sighed, "Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

"No, Lissa," Chrom said gently. "Don't get used to seeing towns burn to the ground. Don't get used to people dying. Don't get used to any of it. Because once we start to accept that this is how life is, we forget that we can change it." His soft but strong words gave comfort, and Summer couldn't help but admire his words. This was a man who was born to lead. No wonder why he was the leader of the Shepherds.

"Okay. I won't give up hope," Lissa looked up with a fierce and determined look in her eyes. "Right! I'm going to become a strong Shepherd. We'll protect everybody here!"

"That's the spirit." He smiled, relieved to see his little sister back to her old self.

"Milord!" An elderly man with a thick mustache came forward. A crowd hung back though they watched with eager eyes.

"Hello Village Leader," Chrom bowed his head politely. "How may we help you?"

"Please, you must stay the night! We may be simple folks, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

 _Feast?_ Summer's mouth started watering at the thought. Ironic as it may sound, she could not remember the last time she had a hot meal to fill her belly.

"A most generous offer, sir," Frederick immediately took over, smiling, "and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me," Lissa recited, "Medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply – Wait, what?!" Her mouth opened with shock as Frederick's words registered in her head. "We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Summer kept a straight face, but she, too, was crestfallen. She was exhausted from today's ordeal and was hoping to just rest and have warm food in her belly. However, orders were orders, and she didn't want to start complaining on her first day as a Shepherd.

"Lissa," Frederick whispered. "Their town had just been raided, and I checked their food supply. It is running low. We cannot accept food from them when they barely have enough for themselves.

"Besides," he now spoke in a louder voice, "we don't do this for the glory. I seem to recall the words that you want to be a "strong Shepherd"."

"Frederick? Sometimes, I hate you." She glared angrily at the man who was unfazed by the death stare.

"You've quite a stern lieutenant there." Summer couldn't help but point out.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think a few others," Lissa pouted, "I just want to sleep on a feather bed for once. That's all."

"Sorry, Lissa," Chrom gave an apologetic smile, "When we head back to Ylisstol, I promise we'll find you the softest bed to sleep in." He turned to the elder and gave a polite bow. "We must be going now."

"Then farewell," he said, holding Chrom's hand, "May Naga give you safe passage."

"Thank you. Ready, Summer?" Chrom turned to his new tactician. "The capital isn't far." She nodded and the group waved goodbye to the villagers before turning towards the exit.

"We won't get far you know," Lissa grumbled as they trudged towards the exit, "It's going to be too dark to walk in the forest."

…

Lissa was right. The sinking sun immediately disappeared from the dark sky and was replaced with little stars. Unfortunately, they were not bright enough to adequately provide light on the night road, and they were forced to halt.

"See," she said, "I told you. It's getting dark already!... Ack! Bleh!" Lissa started to sputter, spit, and cough. "And now bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over you and bite you when - gh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

Chrom and Frederick couldn't help but chuckle as Summer tried to calm Lissa down while she tried to spit out the bug.

"Aw, come on Lissa," Chrom teased, "Hardship builds character." Lissa glared at him angrily and he quickly switched topics. "Want to help me gather firewood?"

"Urgh… I think I swallowed it…" Lissa wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her dress. "I'll think I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I built QUITE enough character for one day!"

"We should probably think about food," Summer said, holding her stomach, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes," Frederick nodded, "I think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Who wants to clear a campsite?"

…

In no time at all, a fire crackled merrily in front of the four travelers as they feasted on their spoils from tonight's hunting. Earlier, they split the chores. Frederick watered, fed, and hobbled his horse for the night before joining Chrom on a hunt. Meanwhile, Summer gathered firewood, and Lissa cleared the area for a decent campfire.

"Mmm," Chrom sucked the meat off the bone. "It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" He quickly grabbed another piece from the pile before he noticed the glum look on Lissa's face. "What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass!" Lissa said, sticking out her tongue. "Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once?!"

"I think we're lucky to spear anything at all," Chrom said, wiping the grease off his fingers.

"I mean, come on!" She continued, not listening, "Who eats bear?! You're messing with the food chain. Right, Summer?... Summer?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry. You said something?" She had been chomping on the meat as if it was her last meal and was the only one who was eating at a pace faster than what Chrom was going.

"I suppose a person would enjoy just about everything after not eating for days." Sighing, Lissa took a small bite and made a disgusted face. "Urgh, there is definitely something wrong with you two. How can you guys even swallow this stuff?"

"Just eat it, Lissa," Chrom sighed, "Meat is meat."

"Since when has meat smelled like old boots?" She gave another sniff before scrunching her face again and pinched her nose with her fingers. "Wait, I take it back – boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady," Frederick interjected, "Even those we don't enjoy."

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" She pushed the meat at Frederick's face.

"Me?" His face looked rather pale, and his smile was stiffer than usual. "Oh well… I'm not hungry… I… had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa stuck her tongue. Watching this amusing exchange, Chrom glanced at Summer who shrugged her shoulders.

"More for me," she said before going chomping on her portion of meat. He couldn't help but chuckle at the scene, glad that they were all able to relax and make jokes once again.

…

It was Chrom's turn for night watch. The sky was covered with a sea of stars that twinkled back at him. The night was cool, and the fire from earlier was slowly burning out, glowing faintly in the dark.

Next to him, Lissa curled up into a ball like a cat. Across from him, Frederick had lied down, clearly exhausted from today. He didn't secretly try to stay up and keep an eye out on Summer who had not moved from her spot after she closed her eyes. She slept sitting, resting her back against a large rock. Despite the ordeal she had been through, she was rather relaxed. Her peaceful face reminded Chrom of when the time when he first met her. Surprising how they met just this afternoon, yet he felt like they were old friends.

Feeling slightly fatigue, Chrom closed his eyes as he listened to the night. The chirps from the crickets, the occasional hoot from an owl, and… Suddenly, he snapped his eyes opened and jumped to his feet. His hand was already at his sword.

"Wha-whaat?" Lissa yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, what's wrong, Big Brother?"

"Forgive me; I didn't mean to wake you, but…" He glanced around, feeling the goosebumps creeping up his arms. "Something is amiss…"

"Huh?" Lissa looked around, still drowsy, "Define 'something'." She tried to hold back another yawn as she got up.

"I'm not sure," Chrom confessed, "I think I'll have a look around. You can go back to sleep. I'll be back soon."

"You're not going out in the forest by yourself." Now fully awake, Lissa quickly scrambled after her brother. "I'm coming too, and I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Thanks, Lissa," Chrom smiled, grateful for the company. He glanced back at the other two who were still sleeping. It should be okay. He and Lissa would be back soon after they checked the area. It was just a feeling and probably met nothing, but an uneasy feeling was starting to gnaw inside of him.

And it continued as the two of them walked deeper into the forest and down an old beaten path.

"It sure is dark… And quiet," Lissa said, a tinge of apprehension in her voice. She glanced around, her head tilted to the side. "Where did birds go?"

"Something is wrong here…" Before Chrom could finish his thought, he and Lissa were violently thrown to the ground.

…

Summer woke up suddenly by powerful shaking and rumbling of the ground. She turned around wildly, trying to gather her bearings. Noticing the brightness of the area, she wondered if it was already morning; however, she soon realized that the red sky was not from the sun, but from the red fire burning in the forest. The crackling sound roared through the night sky and fireballs shot upwards into the air.

Frederick was already on his feet, his weapon in hand. He turned wildly at Summer. "Where is Chrom and Lissa?" The bewildered look on Summer's face told him that she too had no idea what was going on either. Noticing a trail of footprints leading off into the distance, he quickly climbed onto his panicky horse and followed it.

"Wait!" Summer called out but he had already disappeared. She looked back up the ominous sky before following him, hoping that wherever they are, Chrom and Lissa were safe.

 **Author's Notes**

Oh dear, first fighting bandits and now fire is raining down on them? Chrom and the other really can't catch a break, huh? But now we're getting some excitement! Hopefully, everyone survives or else this will be a rather short story. Lol.

On another topic, never ate bear meat before... wonder how that tastes...

Thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **-JapanDreamer**


	8. Hot-headed Knight and her Trusty Archer

Hi everybody! Good news, this chapter is quite long with action-packed scenes.

Good luck to those with exams! I'm going slightly crazy but I think I'll become slightly more sane after a good night rest.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 7:**

"AHH! CHROM!" Lissa winced from the pain when her knee collided to the dirt ground. The land shook violently as they tried to regain balance.

"Gods, what-?" Chrom struggled to his feet, "What is this madness? Lissa, stay close!" He quickly wrapped his protective arms around her. He glanced over at the depths of the forest and saw…

"Lissa, run."

"Huh?" Lissa never heard her brother use that tone. The tone of fear. Real fear.

"I mean it! GO!"

The two raced in the opposite direction as the ground gave a thunderous crack and split in two. Lava spewed from the fissure and giant fireballs flew out like shooting stars, turning the dark forest into a roaring sea of red.

"This way!" Chrom ran toward a path that led away from the disaster. Lissa followed, and they narrowly escaped the fire maze. They arrived at the edge of a wide-open field, untouched by the fire, before they finally stopped to catch their breath. The heat was unbearable and sucked out air out of the sky, replacing it with smoke that burned their lungs.

"We need to get back to camp and find Frederick and Su-"

"Chrom, what is that?!" Lissa gasped in horror, pointing to the sky. He followed her line of sight and…

…

A white light flashed brilliantly in the night sky, revealing a white-lined circle with strange symbols engraved on the border. In the center was a blue eye, staring right back at them. Then the symbols started to glow and something, no two something, started to come out of the pupil of the eye and…

…

They fell from the sky like sacks of flour, a couple of feet from where Chrom and Lissa were standing. Slowly getting up, the strange newcomers turned towards their direction. Like soldiers, they were wearing rudimentary armor and carrying bulky weapons, but they were definitely _not_ human. Stiches ran across their faces and their dark gray skin gave them a ghoulish appearance. Their red eyes glowed in the dark like demons.

"Lissa," Chrom said, voice calm, "you'd better stand back." He could feel Lissa fidgeting behind him and tried to remain unruffled for her sake. He didn't know what he was dealing against, but if they were like any enemies he met before, they will fall before him. The monsters or whatever they were slowly walked forward, gasping as if in pain. Upon closer look, Chrom saw black smoke spewing out of their mouth, and a chill ran down his back despite the heat. Then as if time had suddenly fast-forward, they charged at incredibly speed. Nevertheless, years of training had kept him on his feet; he was ready and faster. He dodged the axe, dashed forward, and sliced the monster from its neck down to the stomach as he sidestepped past the hideous thing. But the beast didn't fall, and Chrom felt a writhing fear inside his stomach.

The creature's head did a 180, glaring with its glowing red eyes and charged again. Chrom managed to recover from his shock and blocked the axe. With brute strength, he knocked the axe out of its hand and flung the creature to the ground. Before it could get up, Chrom pierced his sword into its bare back until it pierced through the entire body.

 _Please just die…_ Growling, the creature twitched before it slumped back down to the ground, finally lifeless. However, instead of staying there, the entire body, even the armor, slowly disappeared as black dust before dissipating. Stunned, Chrom stared at the ground where his sword had pierced through the creature. Its body… where did it-

"AHHHHHH!" Lisa was cowering in front of a bolder, her staff in her hand. High in the air, the axe glittered in the moonlight, ready to cut Lissa into two.

"Lissa!" Chrom had forgotten about the other monster in his haste and rushed forward. Suddenly, shadowy figure sped past him.

 _What was that?_

…

When she managed to open her eyes, Lissa gasped in shock. Standing over her was a young man with a black butterfly mask that covered his eyes. His sword was out and behind him, blocking the axe that the monster had swung. Gritting his teeth from the strain, the young man turned to look over his shoulder.

"Help!"

"Right!" Chrom snapped out of his stupor and yelled as he quickly charged toward the monster. The noise distracted the monster and this time, Chrom made sure the cut was deep as he sliced against the creature. It gave an awful howl as black smoke emitted from the wound. It too disappeared into black smoke. Relieved, he glanced over his shoulder and saw that the mysterious man had also swung his blade and helped take down the monster. Face still hidden behind the mask, the stranger slowly slid his blade back into its sheath.

"Quite an entrance," Chrom said, catching his breath and faced the swordsman, "What's your name?"

Before he could respond, another howl echoed in the air. Turning, Chrom saw in the open field before them were another horde of monsters before them. Some carried axes while others had swords. One was larger than rest and had wild hair set like a mane.

"There are more?" Chrom readied his sword. Lissa scrambled to her feet as well, her staff in her hand. Compared to earlier, the number they now face was greater than two, and Chrom didn't know if he would be able to take them all down. "Damn it!"

"Milord! Milady!" The voice rang through the air like bells of hope. "Are you hurt?" Following behind Frederik and his horse was Summer, clearly out of breath from the running.

"Frederick! Summer!" Lissa cried in relief, glad to see even Frederick worrisome self. However, the relief was short-lived as the monsters snarled before them.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Summer asked, grimacing at the sight.

"They're not from Ylisse. I promise you that," Chrom said, his eyes still trained on the group of monsters before him.

"We'll discuss this AFTER we take care of them then," Frederick said, readying his spear. "Thank the gods none of you were injured…"

"You should thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be… Hey, where did he go?" Lissa turned her head to where the stranger was standing but found it empty.

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these… things to the blade." Frederick looked uneasy at the creatures as he readied his spear.

"Right… Listen carefully," Chrom warned, "These things, whatever they are, they don't feel pain, and their strength in inhumane. Don't expect them to fall from a cut or two. If we're to stop them, we need to fight as if we're going to kill them. We cannot let any of these escape to the city."

"Understood."

"Let's go!" Chrom gave a battle cry as they plunged into battle. The monsters charged as well, their weapons high in the air.

 _No, no, no._ Summer thought, _This is all wrong._ The formation they were in would get them all killed. They need to find shelter first and fight these more one-on-one. They cannot let themselves get surrounded by these creatures. If that happened, it was over for all of them.

Glancing around the field for a solution, Summer spotted something in the distance. "What are those?"

"Abandoned forts," Frederick called out, noticing her gaze.

 _Perfect._ A plan was already in the works.

"Everyone, change of plans! Head to the forts and battle there!" Summer ordered. "Chrom! Lissa! You two go over there! Frederick, come with me!" Before the man could protest, everybody immediately split up. Chrom and Lissa didn't hesitate with Summer's orders and immediately ran to one of the nearby stronghold.

"Frederick! Follow her!" Chrom ordered, seeing the hesitation in the man's eyes. Reluctantly, Frederick urged his horse after Summer who was heading to the other fort. Seeing the splitting of the group, the monsters did the same. Just as Summer hoped for.

"Stay at the base!" Summer called out from the top of the crumbling fortress, looking outwards. Perfect. She will have a wide view of the battlefield before her and the forts are both within shouting distance, so giving orders would not be a big concern. Chrom and Lissa had safely made it to the other fort.

"Milord! Milady!" Frederick called out as he took down a Risen that got too close to him.

"We're fine!" The sound of steel rang through the air from the other stronghold.

"Don't worry," Summer said as calmly as she could. "Lissa can heal Chrom if he's injured."

"If it was one-on-one, maybe," Frederick growled in anger. "But with this many coming at them, they'll be swarmed! Was this your plan? To separate us and watch them get killed?!"

Summer replied by shooting a bolt of lightning at a monster running towards them from a distance. She took out another one that was coming towards Chrom and Lissa.

"I'll take care of any monsters from afar. You will bring down any enemies that get past. We will take them from the outside and distract them. Separating us into separate forts will divide them into smaller groups, making the workload easier. Lissa is our only healer and Chrom is already exhausted from fighting earlier. The two need to be paired together and use the fort as cover.

"You have your armor and spear and I have my spells. We will have a better chance of surviving out here if the two of us work together and distract these monsters." Frederick was stunned by Summer's explanation. It was clear that she knew what she was doing despite her memory loss.

"I don't care if you like me or not, Frederick," Summer added, "But Chrom has made me tactician, and I intend to do my duty and keep everyone alive. If we do not work together and stick to the plan, we will all end up dead. So, trust me, please."

…

 _Too many…_ Chrom gasped for air as sweat rolled down his face. The fort had provided ample defense, limiting the number of creatures coming in to face his sword, but it didn't stop them from coming one after another. Every monster Chrom slashed, another one seemed to take its place. Lissa was hiding, healing when she can, but Chrom knew that even she was feeling the exhaustion of the battle. These monsters seemed to have a never-ending supply of energy.

"Lissa! Are you okay?"

"F-Fine… But Chrom…"

"Don't worry about me," he said as another creature came into the fort. "I'm-"

"Captain Chrom!" Chrom looked up in shock.

That voice!

…

"Captain Chrom!" A woman stood on top of a nearby cliff. Her red armor matched her blazing choppy pixie haircut. With a spear in one hand and reins in the other, she sat onto of a white horse who pawed against the ground with impatience.

"Who's that?" Summer asked as she slashed the monster before her. She had joined Frederick on the battlegrounds after (much to her surprise) her tome broke into pieces. She didn't have time to question it as she pulled out the iron sword she had taken from the bandit earlier.

"That's Sully!" Frederick said as he stared in amazement.

It was a miracle. He had no idea if it was coincidence or not, but he was grateful that reinforcement arrived, and she was not alone. Out of the bushes, a tall and elegant man appeared as well. He wore a blue vest over a white tunic with puffy sleeves and matching dark blue breeches with polished brown boots.

"Who's that?"

"No idea…" Frederick frowned at the sight of the man. He definitely was not a Shepherd. Was this a new recruit that Sully brought? The ridiculous cravat and shoulder-length silky blue hair suggested otherwise. He looked like a noble ready for some country horseback riding if it were not for the silver armguard worn on his left side. Frederick also spotted the bow and quiver of arrows on the man's back.

 _He is an archer._

Whether she knew him or not, Sully clearly didn't like him. She wore an irritated look as the man continued to talk, clearly trying to charm her with eloquent words. They were too far for Frederick and Summer to hear, but it must've been longwinded because she got off her horse and kicked him where it would hurt for any man. That shut him up quickly.

"Sully!" Summer called out. The woman looked down from the cliff, startled. "We can do introductions later, but for right now, we need to clear away the enemies from the north! Can you help Frederick with that?" There was a brief silence before the woman nodded and readied her weapon.

"No problem. Hiyahhh!" The bronze lance in her hand tore through the monsters, causing disarray in their numbers.

 _Wow,_ Summer couldn't help but admire the strength of this woman. She clearly wasn't afraid and plunged further into the horde of monster. Leading his horse, Frederick followed after her, wreaking the same amount of havoc. The two should be able to handle the monsters in the forest without any problems.

 _Wait…_ Summer realized a dilemma. If Chrom and Lissa were at the fort and Frederick was with Sully then she was all by herself.

"Damn it!" She cursed herself for her stupidity as she ran back into the fort. She shouldn't have spread them out so thin with so little people. The monsters came after her with their weapons high in the air. She wondered how long she was last by herself when a flurry of arrows targeted the enemy that was nearest to her and it howled in pain before crumpling to the ground in a puff of smoke.

"Greetings, milady!" The man said eloquently as he joined her on top of the fort. In his arms was a bow and arrow. "Virion, at your service," he continued, giving a half bow. "You must be the tactician of this merry band of people. Just give me the orders and I will gladly follow you wherever you go." The way he spoke sounded more like he was proposing.

Summer gaped at the sudden appearance of her rescuer. She had expected him to be still down on the ground, in pain. Yet, here he was, with his silky blue hair glowing red from the fire and not a trace of sweat or scars on his silky white skin.

"I, as it happens, am an archer! The archest of archers, in fact." Virion paused for a reaction but merely got a blank stare back. "As such," he continued without skipping a beat, "I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me one step away from peril, if you would!"

"Uh, right, Virion, is it? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not grateful or anything."

"My good lady, I couldn't help but notice your beautiful figure amid this ghastly horrid of monsters and came assist you. I cannot allow a lady such as beautiful as yourself to be put in harm's way."

"Right… Well, thank you for the assist."

"No need for thanks. Although, perhaps milady would see fit to reward your knight with a kiss."

"No thanks, and please don't ask something like that on a battlefield."

"Ah you wound me, milady. I am but a humble soul, yearning for a woman to heal my weary soul…"

Tuning Virion out, Summer glanced at the battlefield again. They needed to turn the tides of battle and fast. The addition of Sully and this Virion had definitely improved their odds, but Summer needed to end this quickly. If only they could cut off the snake's head, so to speak. Watching the formation, she noticed a particular creature different from the others. It was larger and wilder in appearance.

"Ryaaargh!" The others followed wherever it was pointing without opposition.

 _That's got to be the leader!_ But, she was now at a loss of how to bring it down. The target was a great deal of distance away and without her tome, she had no means of hitting it. Nobody was in range of the monster... Wait, a second, there was someone.

"Virion-"

"On it." He was already in position and released an arrow from his bow. It arched upwards before striking the monster in the distance. It protruded out of the creature's eye.

"Gahhhh!" It howled in pain and tried to run away, but more arrows flew in the air. Two, four, eight.

"Nnh… aaagh…"

Arrows protruded from its back and the creature slowly disappeared into thick black smoke. Then, as if by magic, the rest of the group immediately howled in fear and ran back into the forest.

"They're retreating. We need to find everybody else now." Summer quickly headed out towards the empty field just as Frederick and Sully appeared.

"The monsters. They all just left," he reported, still stunned.

"Yes," she nodded, "Virion here helped shoot down the leader and the others took off afterwards."

"Oh?" Sully raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Ruffles actually did something useful?" Now that Summer had a better look, she could see the muscular physique and battle scars on the woman. Sully's tone was brusque and she had a no-nonsense look on her face.

"Please," Virion said as he put up his quiver, "I am the dashing archer whose arrows pierce both monsters and maidens."

Sully merely rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Summer. "So, you're the new tactician." Summer glanced at Frederick who merely gave a stoic frown and nodded. "The name's Sully. I'm a knight in Chrom's army. Anyone who helps him out is a friend of mine as well." She held out her hand and gave a firm handshake.

"Oh yes, thank you," Summer gave a small nod, "My name is Summer. I will not let you down."

"Summer… what a beautiful name. It must be fate that you're here with me." Virion butted in, and before she could figure out what was happening, he gently took her gloved hand and kissed it. "I'm grateful to meet such an exquisite and talented tactician to put my talents to good use. I look forward working with you again."

"Oh, umm…" Summer could feel her ears burning.

"AHEM." Chrom appeared out of nowhere and stood between them. Lissa hurried behind, clearly out of breath. "May I ask who are you, Sir…?"

"Virion. Just Virion." He took a step back and gave another bow. Less majestic compared to the ones he gave Sully and Summer.

"My name is Chrom. I am the leader of the Shepherds. May I ask what you're doing here?" Summer blinked in surprise. He was acting different compared to when he talked with her for the first time. He sounded hostile… and well, irritated.

"I see," Virion said, calmly. He wasn't taken aback by Chrom's manner and spoke as if they were two old friends having tea in the gardens. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well. I am pleased to be the new addition for the Shepherds."

"Wait, what?" A look of shock replaced Chrom's face.

"Your beautiful comrade, Sully, had accepted me before our glorious appearance in battle." Chrom turned to Sully who merely shrugged.

"He showed up and said he wanted to help. It was the only way to shut him up."

"Dear, dear, I wanted to assist you. I could not let a woman ride into battle by herself," Virion insisted. "Besides I was of some use, was I not?" He turned to Summer, waiting for her say.

"Oh yes, he was." Summer nodded, still slightly red. Chrom frowned, unconvinced, and seemingly more irritated than before.

"And did I not shoot the arrow that ended that monster? Well, nine if we are to be exact," Virion added.

"Yeah," she admitted, "You did."

"Well, there you have it. I think I would be a wonderful addition to the group. Why, my furry of arrows will surely-"

"Captain Chrom, with your permission, I would like to head back immediately and warn the exalt. I'll also bring this-" Sully pointed to Virion, "-back to the capital as well. He will be an excellent distract- I mean assistance in case any of those monsters show up again."

"Very well," Chrom nodded. "Please be careful. Both of you."

"Won't you let me finish my speech first," Virion said, his pompous voice slightly deflated. However, he got on the horse before Sully could kick him again.

"The sun will be high in the sky when that happens, Ruffles. Well, Captain Chrom, until then," Sully gave a salute before urging her horse down the dirt road with Virion in tow.

"There is something suspicious about that man," Frederick said, frowning.

"I agree, Frederick," Chrom said. Summer and Lissa glanced at each other with surprise. Chrom was agreeing with Frederick?

"But he did help us," he added grudgingly, "so I suppose we should all be grateful for his assistance. Besides, Sully seems to trust him despite his… character." He still didn't look happy.

"Perhaps, it is best if we sort that out later, milord." Frederick said. "We should head back on the road."

"Yes, you're right." Following Frederick's lead, Chrom turned to Summer. "Are you hurt? Did that man do anything to you?"

"What? No, I'm fine, really. He's strange, but I don't think he is bad," Summer said, shaking her head. "And you? How was it?"

"Just barely made it. You really saved us back there, Summer." His voice was kind again, and he gave a grateful smile. "I'm so grateful we have you in our group."

"Hmmm…"

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just…"

"You can tell me," Chrom said, gently, "What's wrong? What is it?" As if to help, he gently pulled them to the side, away from the prying eyes of Frederick. Lissa, seeing this, quickly ran ahead to distract their bodyguard. There was a long silence before she finally spoke.

"We could've died. All of us. I-I made a blunder. I spread us out too thin and I found myself in trouble. Virion managed to save me, but there might not be a next time. I know I accepted your role as tactician, but these mistakes… I don't know if I'm the right person."

"Hey," Chrom said, seriously, "What I said before still stands. You really saved us. If it wasn't for you, we all be dead. I know this is a tough path, but Summer… You're strong. And… next time…" He averted his eyes, suddenly finding fascination in the trees, "next time Virion won't be the one saving you." Summer glanced up at him.

"I mean, I'm not saying you need saving. I mean you will be such a good tactician that you won't need to worry. N-not that you're not a good tactician already and…" Chrom kept babbling, somehow unable to stop.

"Chrom, it's okay. Thanks," Summer smiled. It was kind of him to cheer her up, and he smiled in relief. "Well, regardless, I'm going to need to brush up on my tactics. We were lucky that the monsters ran off when… Wait, where did they go?" She glanced at the forest surrounding them.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished." Summer and Chrom almost jumped out of their skin as Frederick suddenly appeared before them. "It seems that this young man took care of them." Summer turned to follow his gaze and saw a young man standing near the trees, waiting patiently.

 _Where did he come from?_

"Um, I never got to thank you… for before," Lissa spoke up shyly, "So… thank you. You were very brave."

 _Oh… so this was the gentleman who rescued Lissa earlier…_

Summer stared with curiosity. He was dressed in fine garments, fit for a royalty or a prince. On his dark blue hair was a simple golden coronet. His eyes were hidden behind a butterfly mask, and he wore a mantle held by matching black and gold clasps. He merely stood there, silently, neither admitting or denying Frederick's words.

"Yes, thank you," Chrom stepped forward, "You saved my sister's life. I apologize for not mentioning it earlier. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

The man remained silent as though contemplating whether to speak. "You may call me Marth," he finally said; his voice was soft and melodic.

"Marth?" Chrom was interested now. "After the heroic king of old? Well, you certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me," Marth said, his words harsh, "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude," he turned around with a swish of his cloak, glancing back at his audience one last time. "You have been warned."

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" But the man vanished into the dark forest and out of sight. "Why did he have to leave like that," Lissa pouted.

"It seems he has other matters to attend to," Chrom said, not too upset.

"I wager we will meet again," Frederick said. "But for now, we have more pressing concerns." Throughout the whole conversation, Summer was the only one who remained quiet and she stared curiously in the direction the young man had left.

 _He looks familiar…_ However, she couldn't say why. She has no recollection of meeting Marth before, but still…

"Summer? You coming? We need to return back to the capital."

"Oh yes, wait for me!"

…

Marth hid behind the trees and listened as the footsteps faded. Holding back for so long, the tears finally streamed down from the mask and down the face.

 _I did it… I did it… Thank the gods… Oh thank the gods…_

 **Author's Notes**

Well that was an emotional rollercoaster.

Note to self: if you ever get lazy in writing Virion's dialogue, just have Sully appear to kick him in the shin.

Urgh, I cannot write flowery words for my life… or fight scenes. I had to place pencils and erasers to represent each character on my desk to try and figure out where everybody was standing/fighting as I typed. I may or may not have made them talk as well… XP

I have also concluded from my FE: Awakening gameplay that I am _definitely_ not the most amazing in tactical role-playing games. I hate those archers… Curse you for killing my Pegasus units. Props to those who can play this game on Lunatic and not throw their DS in frustration.

Anyways, looks like we'll be heading back to the capital. Hopefully, no one got injured during the earthquake/fire/monster spree that our heroes had to deal with all night.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **-JapanDreamer**


	9. History and Introductions

Hi everybody! Got really exciting news! To celebrate my b-day month, I'm going to be posting new chapters for quite a few stories in the next few weeks! WOOO! If you're interested in my works, check them out.

Enjoy the chapter!

 **Chapter 8:**

Compared to Southtown, Ylisstol was at least twenty times grander and livelier. The weariness from last night seemed to disappear as they slowly made their way through town. Before they entered the town, Chrom and Lissa wore hooded cloaks that covered their faces. Summer was about to ask why when the sight of the capital of Ylisstol took her breath away. Stalls lined up along the edge of the road, carrying wares that ranged from freshly picked fruit to pots and pans to armor and swords. Shopkeepers hollered, trying to sell their wares and be heard over their competitors. Smells, both pleasant and unpleasant, mingled and mixed in the air.

"So many people!" Summer gaped as passerby hurried by. Though their garments were simple and plain, the citizens were smiling and laughing and brightened the atmosphere around her.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods," Frederick muttered quietly as people pass by. "No evidence of the great quake… It must've been limited to the forest."

"That's a relief!" Lissa smiled as she glanced around the town. After being away so long, she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her and relief that her hometown had not suffered a similar fate of monsters. Chrom noticed Summer was still distracted by the colorful district. She stared in wonder as a traveling performer blew a stream fire before a small crowd. He couldn't help but smile at her look of amazement and excitement.

"Milord," Frederick muttered, "Should we really bring her back to the castle?"

"What do you mean? Do you still not trust her after everything that has happened?"

"And yet, we seemed to run into trouble whenever we are with her. Does that not strike you odd?"

"Frederick, you actually think those monsters showed up because of Summer? That is far-fetch, even for you. Besides, we had been chasing bandits and patrolling the border for more than a decade. Just because Summer joined us does not mean-."

"Look!" A voice cried out, "The exalt has come to see us!"

 _The exalt?!_ Immediately, the busy street was soon swarming towards the main road. The group pressed themselves against the wall to avoid being trampled to death. The amount of people before was nothing compared to now.

"W-what's going on?" The dense and cheering crowd made it impossible for Summer to have a good look at the Exalt, but she could faintly see a tall figure wearing green in the distance. Unlike her guards who were stiff and casted wary eyes on the crowd, the young woman walked and greeted the people with a calm wave of her hand.

"That exalt is your ruler, yes?"

"Yes," Frederick nodded. He stood near Summer with guarded look on his face. Even after last night's battle, he still firmly believed that she had some untrustworthy motive. Not even Chrom could shake his resolve. "Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" She may have lost her memories, but Summer would've thought a ruler of an entire nation walking around like this in broad daylight would be rather dangerous, even with so many guards.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace – Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low."

 _Fell dragon? Divine dragon?_ The words meant nothing to Summer, but she was too embarrassed to ask for an elaboration on the history lesson.

"Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then," Frederick concluded.

"With Plegia poking at our borders," Chrom interjected, "the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

The adoring look in the people's eyes showed to Summer how much respect they had for the exalt. Considering the alternative, this was definitely a much better way to keep the peace within the empire. "Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her."

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa added, grinning.

"Yes, I imagine she… Wait, si-sister?!" Summer's eyes widened with surprise. She looked from Lissa to Chrom and back again.

"But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…?"

"The prince and princess of the realm? Yes," Frederick said. He casted a look of disbelief. "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"Y-You… You said you were "shepherds"!" Summer sputtered. She remembered the leader of that band of thieves back in Southtown calling Chrom 'Little Prince', but it never occurred to her that he was actually one.

"And so we are… in a manner of speaking," Chrom smiled, finding Summer's stunned look amusing. "We just have a LOT of sheep."

"C-chrom.. I mean…, Prince Chrom! Forgive me your highness, I mean-" Summer couldn't stop fumbling with her words as she tried to gather her bearings. How was she supposed to address him?

"Don't worry. 'Chrom' is just fine," he said, trying to reassure her, "I never am used to formalities. Just treat me as usually do. Really."

"Also," Frederick interjected, "the two will be swarming with townsfolk if you call them by their titles. I prefer that we make it back to the castle before sundown this time."

"Frederick, it's okay," said Chrom, "There's no need to make a big deal out of this."

"Yes. I'm sorry." _All this time, I was talking to the prince of Ylisse._ Summer couldn't believe that she had traveled and shared a meal with such an important person this entire time.

"It certainly does explain some things," she said, her face lit up with realization.

"Like?"

"Like how Frederick can tolerate all the teasing."

"Indeed," Frederick sighed dramatically, "Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…"

"Frederick! Don't admit it!" Lissa pouted.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace," Chrom interrupted the group as he watched his older sister return to the castle. He turned to Summer who was still trying to wrap her mind over this new development. "Would you like to meet her?"

…

"First off, a bath and a new set of clothes!" Lissa exclaimed, immediately taking charge of the situation. "You can't go walking around with dirt and blood and who knows what else on you!"

"Oh, I suppose not," Summer said thoughtfully. Now that the shock of knowing her companions were royal figures has worn off, she was starting to think a nice and long soak was a very good idea. "I haven't had a bath in… well, who knows how long."

"Well, nobody here is wrinkling their noses, so it couldn't have been too long ago," Lissa joked. Everybody except Frederick laughed. He was still furious at Chrom for allowing this outsider into the castle.

"Milord," he said stiffly, "We should not keep the exalt waiting."

"All right Lissa. I'll leave our tactician in your care," Chrom chuckled. "I need a change of clothes as well. I'll meet up with you later when our sister is ready to see us." He was about to leave down another hallway when he suddenly remembered something. "Summer…" He nonchalantly pointed to the back of his right hand. "Don't feel too anxious. You are a guest of honor here."

Summer managed to not instinctively touch her own right hand though she could feel the mark burning through her glove. She almost had forgotten about it. "Right." She nodded in understanding, and Chrom walked off. Almost immediately, she was then dragged away by the hyper Lissa. She was clearly excited about this more than Summer.

"You don't have something else to wear, right?"

"No," Summer said, shrugging her shoulders and casting a downward glance at herself. Her coat was in worse conditions, and her pants were streaked with more mud and dirt than before. Her leather boots had gathered another layer of dust. "I'm afraid this is all I have."

"Okay, we'll get them washed while you take a bath."

"But I have nothing else to wear," Summer said, stating the obvious again.

"Leave that to me! There should be some spare clothes lying around." Lissa paused for a moment as though realizing something. "You're meeting my sister for the first time, so we need to give you a good impression. Maybe something more lady-like… Oh! I'll tell them to find you a dress to wear!"

For the first time since she had been in the city, Summer's eyes widened with horror.

 _D-Dress?!_

…

"You look so beautiful!" Lissa gushed.

"This is ridiculous," Summer muttered, grimacing. "I don't even like dresses." After having a long-needed bath, she suddenly found herself being tended to by three maids who immediately started dolling her up with makeup. The Grimm mark had been concealed with bandages under the false pretense that she had injured her hand from the recent battle. She somehow managed to hide the mark from the maids' prying eyes, saying that she was ashamed to show such a gruesome wound. However, misleading the maids made things worse. They insisted that such a horrible injury would be best concealed from the discerning eyes and with a dress with dagged sleeves. With limited options now, the maids finally selected a large crimson gown lined with velvet. They all claimed that it looked gorgeous on her.

"I feel more like a monkey in a dress than a lady," Summer muttered, hiking her skirt up rather unladylike as it kept tangling with her heels. There was truth to this statement; the hastily borrowed large dress did not give Summer a more elegant appearance that was intended. If anything, she seemed more… awkward looking.

Summer's hunched shoulders and downward look to the ground made it rather obvious that she was uncomfortable and has never worn any fancy clothes in her life. Her short brown layered bob hair made it impossible to be tied or worn in an elegant way and hung limply against her cheeks. Unfortunately, the maids refused to give up and placed a silver chain circlet around her head to distract others from the poor presentation. Her pale neck and shoulders were more pronounced and contrasted greatly with the redness of the no shoulder dress. No amount of makeup could hide that.

"Oh, don't be silly! You look wonderful!" Lissa was adorable in her sunny yellow dress. Being younger gave her more freedom to dress more colorful and simpler. Her hair was up in those untamed pigtails and she still wore those leather boots though now cleaned from mud and dirt. Despite being from royalty, she was jumpy and didn't act like a typical royal princess.

 _No wonder the thought never crossed my mind that she was one._

"Now that I think about it, how could you not like dresses if you don't remember even wearing one?"

"Well, I do now." Summer was forced to take shallow breaths ever since that blonde maid insisted on tightening the corset to make her waist look slimmer. She felt like everybody was staring at her from the passing servants to the suits of armor that lined along the wall.

"In the presence of the Exalt, one must be dressed in their finest," Frederick said sternly from behind. He had been guarding Summer the entire time to the point where she felt more like a prisoner than a guest of honor. Thankfully, the maids had him kicked him out of the room while she washed and dressed. "To not do so is an insult."

"I'd be happy to wear armor instead." Summer said, eyeing Frederick's suit of metal. It was the same armor he worn during the journey except now polished and gleaming in the sunlight.

"Don't be ridiculous," LIssa exclaimed, frowning at the notion. "You can't wear _armor_. You'll be walking around like a wooden puppet. Or a metal puppet in this case."

"Doesn't seem too different than what I'm going through now." At least with armor she would be able to hide her embarrassing figure.

"Armor is worn only for those who serve to protect the Exalt," Frederick said bluntly. "It'll be insulting to them if you are trying to wear armor just to get out of wearing a dress."

Summer fell silent, understanding the hidden meaning behind his words. Despite fighting side by side in two fights, he didn't trust her enough to allow her in anything that could hide concealed weapons or tomes. He seemed relieved after seeing her walk in the dress; there was no way she could assassinate the exalt while wearing heels.

"Lissa, Frederick! There you guys are!"

"Oh!" Summer couldn't help but stare as the prince of Ylisse came towards them in freshly dressed garb. His white cloak was replaced with a heavier velvet dark blue cloak, and his arms was covered with his long sleeved black tunic. He was wearing more armor than before – plated mail gauntlets, leg armors, and body armor – but they seemed to be more for ornamentation based on their exquisite designs. Although Chrom always gave off a feeling of importance, this new attire also added a sense of regalness that had been hidden during their journey. He didn't look like the man who had shared bear meat and slept next to a camp fire but rather like the prince of Ylisse he claimed he was.

"Chrom, what do you think?!" Lissa asked excitedly, pulling the horrified Summer closer. "Not bad huh?"

"H-hello" Summer muttered, refusing to look up. Her face was now the same shade of red as her dress. She could feel Chrom's dark eyes inspecting her from head to toe.

Chrom didn't understand women's fashion much, but he did notice that the dress brought out the depth and color of Summer's beautiful violet eyes. If only she had the confidence to look up and show them to everyone. But before he could say anything, a woman from behind him interrupted them.

"Milord and milady. The Exalt is ready to meet with you."

"Thank you." He noticed that the embarrassed look was replaced with trepidation and anxiety on Summer's face. She glanced at the large door as if it was judgement day.

"Come on," Chrom said kindly, pushing Summer forward, "Can't be tardy on your first day."

…

"Your Grace. Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa are here to see you," a woman of short stature stated. Her light blue hair was tied neatly into a braided bun, revealing a set of dark amber eyes. Her arms crossed behind her back as she waited patiently.

Tall and slim, the exalt walked in a slow but deliberate pace towards the guests. She wore green and pale yellow robes and the golden halo crown on her head sparkled in the sunlight, giving her a rather radiance appearance.

"Chrom! Lissa!" Her voice was filled with relief and joy. "Welcome home." She turned to Frederick and gave a polite bow. "Oh, and good day, Frederick."

"Your Grace," Frederick returned the gesture.

"How fared you all?" She looked at all of them eagerly for their report.

"Well…" Chrom glanced at Summer before turning back to Emmeryn, "We shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia. They attacked Southtown and almost burned it to the ground."

"No…" Sorrowful filled the exalt's eyes.

"Forgive me, milord," Phila said, speaking up, "My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

 _Pegasus?_ Summer's eyes widened with curiosity. They're flying horses, right? That's a sight to see. Maybe if she asked, they'll let her ride one… How high can they fly? How far? What do they eat? Would they let anyone ride or would she need training first to…?

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt," Chrom said, waving off the apology.

"And besides, we had plenty of help," added Lissa, glancing back at the daydreaming Summer.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here? Summer, is it?"

"Y-yes… mam, I mean, Your Excellency." She stepped forward and her foot caught on the hem of her dress, and she ungracefully tumbled to the ground.

"Summer!" Lissa and Chrom bent down to help her up.

"Sorry, You Excellency," Summer could feel her ears turn red with horrifying embarrassment. She could feel every fiber of her being wishing to sink into the floor and never come out again.

"No, please don't apologize. I know how stifling those clothes can be. Are you hurt?"

"N-no, Your Excellency." Now that she was closer, Summer could immediately see the similarities between the exalt and her siblings. She had Chrom's jawline and dark eyes and Lissa's blond hair and fair skin. However, unlike the other two, the exalt had a serene and calm aura around her – the embodiment of wisdom and peace.

"Summer fought bravely with us against the brigands," Chrom explained, "I've decided to make her a Shepherd."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Summer." She bowed her head in appreciation.

"N-not at all, milady!" Summer never imagined the exalt to be so kind and respectful, and she felt a rushing warm appreciation towards this woman.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak." Frederick stepped forward. "Summer claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" Chrom gave an irritated glare but the soldier ignored it. He needed to be the Devil's advocate if no one else would.

"Also, Phila, we encountered new monsters before arriving. I have never seen such creatures before, yet they seemed almost immortal."

"Yes, milord," the woman nodded, "Sully had brought news of it earlier. They have been sighted all across Ylisse." Emmeryn closed her eyes thoughtfully before making her decision.

"Everybody, please leave us for a moment. I wish to speak to Chrom and Lissa alone."

"Of course."

Summer turned to follow Frederick and prayed that she won't trip over her dress again.

"Oh yes, Summer, please stay as well." Summer froze in fear, wondering what could the exalt want this time.

"Your Grace," Frederick protested.

"Don't worry," Emmeryn smiled. "I'm sure I will be fine with Chrom and Lissa here as well. Thank you for your prudence though. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian."

"Very well. Phila and I will discuss plans to handle the monsters." Casting a stern look at Summer, Frederick and Phila left the throne room. Summer had no choice but to slowly walk back, again praying that she wouldn't trip and fall. Emmeryn remained silent until the doors closed.

"I have heard you had injured your hand. May I see it?"

Summer stiffened and glanced at Chrom. He gave the slightest of nod, so Summer slowly unwind the bandage. The purple brand stuck out like a sore thumb against her pale hand.

"This mark." The Exalt turned to her siblings and saw from their guilty expression that they already knew. "Does Frederick know as well?"

"No, Emm," Chrom hastily replied. "I kept it a secret from him this whole time, and I asked Lissa to do the same."

"I see. That explains a bit. Frederick would never allow someone with the mark of Grima in this realm. I suppose there is a good reason you have kept this hush-hush the entire time."

"Your Excellency," Chrom said, "Summer does not have any memories of her past self. We couldn't leave her there." There was a long silence as Emmeryn took in what her brother had said.

"I understand you did not wish to abandon her, but bringing her in an empire where Grima is despised is like throwing her into a lion's den. If the people find out about this…" She cast another glance at the mark and frowned slightly. "You have placed me in a rather uncomfortable position."

"I understand that, sis, but-."

"Excuse me." The two turned to Summer who timidly raised her hand.

"I-I'm sorry," Summer said, "I keep hearing about the mark of Grima, but who is he? Who is Grima?" There was an uneasy silence and Chrom, unsure what to say, glanced at the exalt. She was frowning. To ask such a question… perhaps the young lady was indeed amnesiac as Chrom has claimed…

"Grima is the Fell Dragon that was locked away thousands of years ago. He was feared on many and tried to destroy Ylisse during his rise in power," Emmeryn explained. Summer recalled Frederick mentioning about a fell dragon when they were in town and how the first exalt had defeated it. But that was years ago, why has it…?

"However, there are some who wish the return of the dragon to end the world, and in Plegia it is considered to be the main religion though I've heard that there are quite a few followers in Valm," Emmeryn continued as though reading Summer's mind, "Of course, there are some who are members only in name out of fear due to the power of this organization. Many of the followers will tattoo their body with the mark of Grima which is also the brand on your hand."

Summer felt a dread fill her body, and her mouth felt dry. She glanced down at the tattoo embedded into her skin. She stared hard at it, praying for it to just disappear.

"Your Grace, I admit, I do not know if in my past I had been a Grimleal follower, but I swear I do not have any ill intention to you or anybody in Ylisse."

"And if your memories return and prove your claims false?"

"F-false?" Summer fell silent for a brief moment before saying, "T-then you may do how you see fit to deal with a spy." There was a long silence that made Summer's stomach churn with uneasiness before finally, Emmeryn turned to Chrom.

"Do you trust her?" Summer, too terrified to hear the answer, kept her eyes down on the red carpet.

"She risked her life for our people," Chrom said quietly. "That is good enough for me."

There was a long silence and Summer found her fingers playing with the creases on her dress. She could feel the eyes of the Exalt upon her again.

"Violet."

"Pardon?" Summer looked up, confused. To her surprise, the exalt's face was replaced with a soft smile.

"Your eyes. They're a beautiful shade of violet."

"Oh… th-thank you… Your Grace…" Summer stammered out, unsure how to respond.

"Did Chrom or Lissa tell you about the legend? Violet eyes are considered to be a blessing from Naga. There was a story of how the first founder of this kingdom was personally blessed with violet eyes and went on to do many great things. Perhaps Naga had sent you here to bring us fortune. I'm sure Chrom thought the same when he first saw you. He loved that story as a child."

Summer blinked in surprise and glanced at Chrom. He looked away, ears already red. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't just Chrom who stared at her when they first met. Quite a few people in the castle had given her a second glance when passing, especially the maids that tended to her. They had looks of surprise, but they also seem rather happy and excited. Of course, she didn't quite get it and was too afraid to ask.

"That's very generous of you, Your Excellency," Summer finally said. "I won't let you down."

"Very well, I give you my blessings then." Emmeryn smiled gently. "You have gained Chrom's trust and therefore, you have mine."

"Oh! Thank you! I mean… Umm, Your Excellency… Thank you." Flustered, Summer couldn't help but sigh in relief. Emmeryn gave an encouraging nod before turning back to her brother. There was now a serious expression on her face.

"Chrom, we are holding council soon. I was hoping you would join us."

"Of course, Emm," Chrom said though there was a hint of weariness in his voice. He turned to his younger sister and said, "Lissa, I will meet up with you at the garrison. Make sure Summer gets the proper welcome."

"Okay brother," Lissa said, winking, "You can count on me!" While leaving, Summer glanced behind her and noticed the grim looks on both of the siblings faces as they spoke quietly.

"Let's go Summer," Lissa giggled happily, unaware of the concerning looks on her older brother and sister. "Now that we're done playing dress up, let's go meet the other Shepherds!" Summer had no choice but to let Lissa lead her out.

 **Author's Notes**

Summer's reaction is hilarious though I suppose if I was in her place, I would probably react the same way. And we get to meet Emmeryn. Such a nice and trustworthy person. Hopefully, nothing bad happens to her. :D

I'm going to be honest, this chapter was a pain to write, not because of writer's block but rather vocabulary/terminology was a pain. I didn't realize the lack of medieval clothing knowledge I had going into this and I spent hours trying to figure out what the heck are the names of each armor piece and dress parts before I finally threw my hands up in the air and screamed 'I GIVE UP!'.

Ahem, moving on, we're going to meet new characters in the next chapter. Gonna have a whole lot of dialogue, but hopefully, afterwards, we'll get into the action.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **-JapanDreamer**


	10. History and Introductions Part II

Hi everybody! Another FE chapter! Unfortunately, school is starting again, so updates for all my stories will be less frequent in the sense that I'll have less time to write and edit them.

However, as compensation in a sense, this chapter is extremely long. Longer than my usual length, consisting of about eleven pages worth of content. Here's hoping for a less stressful school year. Thank you for being patient with me, and I wish good luck to those who are starting school again.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 9:**

"It's good to be back in my old clothes," Summer sighed as she tugged the sleeves of her cloak. There was still a faint smell of soap from the cleanly scrubbed and dried garments. Now that formalities were out of the way, she was looking forward to meeting with the other Shepherds.

"You should wear dresses more often," Lissa remarked. "You attracted so much attention. Especially from the guys."

"What? Don't be ridiculous," Summer said quickly, "I'm sure they were laughing at me."

"Aww, you're blushing," Lissa giggled. Too embarrassed now, Summer pulled up the hood of her coat and covered her face. "Come on, I'm just teasing." But she continued to hide, still feeling a flushing heat creeping up her cheeks.

"You're going to have to get use to the staring, especially with the Shepherds. Oh, here we are!" Summer peeked out of her hood to see the entrance. It was a simple fort though rather spacious, and as Lissa led her past the gate, Summer could feel stomach churning.

 _What were these Shepherds like?_ Of all the ones she met, the only thing she could conclude was that they were talented individuals with different skills and personalities. As both a new member and the tactician of the army, Summer hoped she could get along with everybody.

White tents were raised in an orderly fashion though some were more run down than others. Crates and bags of sand stacked on top of each other. Weapons from axes to spears to swords littered the area. First thing she needed to do, Summer thought, was to look at the inventory and have the entire area cleaned up and reorganized. There was no way they could march or fight effectively if the place didn't have a system.

Also, the place seemed deserted with very few life forms. Virion and Sully weren't there, but there was another young woman who was in deep conversation with a muscular man with blond hair.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison," Lissa announced, "Go on. Make yourself at home."

"Oi, Lissa?" The man called out, slightly surprised. "Is that you?"

"Lissa, my treasure!" This time, a lofty voice cried out. "Are you all right? I've been sitting on pins and needles." A girl about Lissa's age appeared before her, out of breath. Unlike Lissa's, this newcomer's blond hair was silky and proper, separated into several luscious braids. She had on pink riding clothes with matching gloves, and her boots seemed to be impervious to mud or dirt. Her chin was naturally pointing upwards.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa smiled.

"'Oh hey' yourself!" Maribelle sputtered angrily, "I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs fretting over you!" She twisted the fabric on her white parasol.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa paused for a moment and added, "Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

"Hey squirt! Where's Chrom?" This came from the man who wore scars across his bare chest. Unlike Maribelle, he smelled of sweat and worn-out leather and wore pieces of steel plates that protected his neck and lower half of his body. "I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it?" LIssa giggled, "And here I thought some people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike," He said, boastfully before he comprehended her comment, "Wait, was that an insult?" Lissa smirked in amusement.

"Beg pardon," the other young lady spoke, interrupting the conversation, though hers was politer than Vaike's, "but when might we see the captain?" She wore steel armor like Vaike though the similarities stop there. She was more lithe and slender like a spear and wore a hairpin in the shape of wings in her thick brown hair.

"Poor Sumia," Maribelle sighed, shaking her head at the soft-spoken woman, "She's simply been beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training… She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

"M-maribelle!" Sumia flushed red in embarrassment and played with a flower that had lost half of its petals.

"Aw, Sumia," Lissa grinned knowingly, "That's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince – of course I'd worry. Yes, that's right." Sumia cleared her throat, relieved that she found her excuse.

"So," Vaike glanced over at Summer, "Who's the stranger?" Noticed now, Summer slowly removed the hood and revealed her face. She noticed the other Shepherds' eyes widened at the color hers, but before anyone could say anything, Lissa decided to move to introductions.

"No one's stronger than you, Vaike… But allow me to introduce Summer!" She had a ta-dah gesture and Summer felt a strong spotlight on her now and felt rather embarrassed.

"Summer?" Sumia wondered where did Captain Chrom find this new recruit.

"She just joined the Shepherds," Lissa continued, "Chrom's made her our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!" She soon plunged into details of their hazardous journey back to the capital and spared no details. Sumia and Maribelle were pale by the end.

"How could you survive all that?!" Sumia looked as if she was about to faint.

"It was Summer's sharp mind that saved us all," Lissa concluded, puffing out her chest as if she was the one who did the deed. "She can do anything."

"Oh yeah?" Vaike said, unconvinced by Summer's prowess, "Can she do this?" He gave a nasty belch that lasted for a good five seconds and a sly grin when he was done. "How ya like that?"

Summer laughed. It was good to see how light-hearted the group was, and all her worries about fitting in vanished. "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach". In any case, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintances." She gave a small bow, and to her surprise, Vaike immediately grabbed Summer by the shoulder.

"Hmph, I think I like you. You and I are going to get along just fine, Summer."

"Yes, welcome to the group," Sumia added. However, one didn't share the same excitement.

"URGH, Vaike! That was abhorrent!" Maribelle turned her head away from the source and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Must you baseborn oafs pollute in the air with your buffoonery?!"

"Lighten up, Maribelle, we're just having some fun."

"Fun? Do you know what the courts are saying about you lot? They think you're too unruly and disrespectful – a sore representation of Ylisee."

"Hey! As long as we win, why should they care of what we do?"

"Then you're just as bad as those Plegian bandits. No manners and just simply disrespectful."

"We're nothing like them!" Vaike sounded particularly furious at that comparison. "You can't seriously think we're anything like them!"

"And you, Summer!" Maribelle turned sharply to the new tactician.

"S-Sorry?" Summer said, bewildered at the hostility aimed at her now.

"Don't encourage him of such manners! I had hoped _you_ were cut from finer cloth." Before Summer could even open her mouth to apologize (though she wasn't sure for what), Maribelle stiffly walked off, her head still high in the air.

"Sorry," Lissa said apologetically as soon as her friend was out of earshot, "Maribelle doesn't mean anything by that."

"She's a stick in the mud," Vaike grumbled, rubbing his nose.

"Don't take it to heart, Summer," Sumia added, "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly!" Lissa giggled, "But yeah, just give her time."

"I see…"

Maribelle seemed extremely proper and standoffish, but in a way, Summer couldn't help but agree with her a little. Burping and joking around were all good and fun here, but how they present themselves to other nations reflected Ylisse as well. Emmeryn, Chrom, and Lissa might not care too much, but the others would not feel the same. If Summer was to be accepted among the Shepherds and leaders of Ylisse, she must learn how to carry herself as anyone from a noble house would. The only question was how...

…

Chrom listened to the man drone on and on and tried his very hardest not to look bored. He was sorely tempted to prop his elbow onto the table and rest his chin on his hand or just lay his head on the polished table and fall asleep. Last night had taken a toll on him and some shut eye was all he wanted. However, with Frederick keeping a sharp eye on him, Chrom held on. He didn't want to deal with another lecture about proper etiquettes.

"With this sudden appearance of Risen…"

"Risen?" Another gentleman repeated the word as if it was the most ludicrous name he ever heard. Chrom recalled the man was Duke Baldack, or Duke Balderdash as Chrom and Lissa liked to say behind his back.

"That's what we decided to call these… monsters. At least until we know what they are exactly." The informant explained patiently.

Chrom nodded in agreement. The name didn't really matter to him. What mattered was that they needed to be stopped before they caused more problems.

"So, these Risen," the man continued, "have been sighted over the areas here, here, and here." He pointed to the large map that hung on the wall. "Of course, the destruction have been catastrophic. Food supply has been dwindling, and some of the lords are reporting that their people might not survive the upcoming winter."

"But where are they coming from?" Duke Baldack said, irritably, "They must have originated from somewhere."

"I'm afraid our Pegasus scouts have not been able to find out."

"Could they have come from Plegia? I heard they had a new dark mage working under that mad king." This came from a thin man whose mustache looked more like the hands of a clock.

"King Gangrel wouldn't do that," Emmeryn said quietly. Everybody turned to the exalt who sat at the head of the table. They all had an uneasy look on their faces, not wanting to be the first to speak.

"Milady," Frederick finally said, patiently, "I understand that you wish to see the best in people (and it has been a great asset for this kingdom), but we must face reality. It is possible that King Grangeal is not responsible for the sudden appearance of these Risen, but whether or not he would take advantage of their appearance and destruction and use them on our people… I have no doubt in my mind that he would."

There was a very grim atmosphere, and Chrom could feel his hands tightened into fists. He would love to do nothing more than to take his sword and kill Plegia's king, but Emm would never allow it. Not if there was a faint hope for peace.

"This conflict with Plegia needs to stop now," the treasurer wheezed. Of all the men and women in this council, he was by far the oldest. "Bandits are everywhere and this Risen threat is not making it any easier."

"We should enlist some help," Chrom spoke up. Everybody turned to him.

"Help? From who?" The hierarch asked, scoffing with disbelief.

"Regna Ferox." Chrom had though this over during the journey back to Ylisse. Although his Shepherds are strong, they lack the numbers needed to overwhelm Plegia and stop the Risen at the same time. They needed to reach out to other nations to address both threats.

"That barbaric country?" The hierarch shook his head, disagreeing immediately.

Murmurs rose through the ranks. Rumors about the people of Ferox had given the counsel a rather poor view of the kingdom. They didn't worship any sort of deity, looked down formalities and aristocratic mannerisms, and only viewed physical prowess as their way of diplomacy. Such way of thinking could never be on par with Ylisse's, and an alliance would surely crumble.

"Hierarch," the exalt spoke for the first time and in a rather sharp voice, "The Feroxan are not barbaric. They are a clan of warriors who value strength. And personally, I think it is a good idea. We should be working together despite our differences in culture and beliefs."

 _Thank you, sis._ Chrom knew he could count on his sister to defend his suggestion.

"The Risen is a new concern we must address," Emm continued, "and I think unity under such times is crucial to protect the people."

"Very well," Duke Harold said, moving ahead with this decision before anyone else could raise an objection, "We will need to first send an envoy."

"Any envoy is not enough, especially if we're asking for their help during these trouble times," the man with the clock mustache protested, "No, it needs to be someone they will respect. Someone who they will listen to."

"In that case, I should go," Emmeryn said.

"No." This time Chrom spoke up. "The people need you now more than ever with this Risen threat. Besides, I think the prince of Ylisse should be enough for them to accept how important an alliance is."

"Yes, yes," the treasurer managed to say before getting into another coughing fit, "Prince Chrom and the Shepherds will definitely be able to convince the king of Ferox. His reputation will surely convince those bar- I mean the people there of how beneficial this alliance will be."

"Speaking of alliance," Duke Baldack spoke up, "We must think of the future of Ylisse in the long run." He gave a knowing glance to Emmeryn, and Chrom had a sneaking suspicion that Duke 'Balderdash' was talking more about the alliance between the royal and noble houses, particularly between Emm and his son.

"I think we should discuss about that another time," Frederick said. "I think the present situation is more important at the moment."

"I agree with Frederick here," Emm said, "Chrom, prepare your men while we procure an alliance treaty. Then you and your men may head to the north and convince Ferox that an alliance is needed. Meeting is adjourned then." Everybody waited until Emm was out of her chair before scrambling out of theirs. Duke Baldack clearly wasn't finished and made his way to the exalt.

"Chrom, walk with me." Before Baldack could reach her, Emmeryn led her brother down a corridor and down a hall that was adorned with tapestries of tournaments and battles.

"Chrom, how long will you need before you and your Shepherds head out?"

"We still need to stock up on supplies. We have two new recruits, so we must make sure our weapon inventory doesn't run low. I think maybe… two weeks at most. Why?"

"Good. The Duke Harold has requested you join him for tea at his manor."

"Emm," Chrom said, using his sister's nickname now they were by themselves, "with all due respect, I do not really have time to have a cup of tea."

"Perhaps I should've been clearer. He wants to introduce you to his daughter."

"WHAT?!"

"The look on your face made all the waiting entirely worth it," Emmeryn smiled at Chrom's gapping mouth before he managed to sputter out,

"You said 'yes'?"

"No, _you_ said yes. You are delighted to receive such an invitation and will let them know when you'll come."

"But this is ridiculous. I barely even know this girl." Chrom knew her name but all he got was a fuzzy image of a young girl who curtsied and introduced herself before he asked to dance like a proper gentleman. Problem was that he had to do the same thing for the line of girls that followed her and their faces all started to blur soon after.

"Chrom," Emmeryn said firmly, "We are unfortunately in a position where turning down an offer can be more detrimental than it sounds. We must think of the consequences first."

"Didn't stop you from running away from Duke Balderdash."

"Duke Baldack, Chrom," Emm corrected. "And I'm afraid I haven't been a good influence either. However, in terms of marriage, I suppose his son would be a logical choice. The duke does have control of most of the council and crucial land for both traveling and crops. Crossing him would put me in a detrimental place."

"You're not seriously thinking about it, are you?" Chrom couldn't imagine his sister marrying for political reason, especially with a man like Baldack's son. There wasn't anything wrong with the man, but he was less interesting to listen to than a dead fish.

"I'm not sure, but it is something I must address soon, and it is something you, Chrom, must also think about." She fell silent for a moment before changing the subject. "Have you spoken with Miriel yet? She said she will look for any history of Risen after she finished her experiment."

"No," Chrom said, relieved to talk about something less morbid, "but I'll check the library to see if she had made any progress."

"I will need to speak with some of my advisors about making a draft on that alliance contract, but I will join with you shortly. Chrom," Emmeryn's voice dropped to a soft whisper, "Think about what I said. I will support whatever your decision is, but I ask that you are aware of where you step. Politics are not the same sort of fight as on a battlefield."

…

Ylisse's royal library was grand in a more antique way. Here books about anything one could possibly want to know were stored in thick bindings and lined up on shelves. Large glass windows let in sunlight that lapped over the dark mahogany desks and bookshelves. Swirls of dust glittered in the light, and the room was quiet and peaceful.

Chrom looked around for the familiar red-haired mage. "Miriel?" His voice echoed in the vast room. Besides her duty as a librarian, Miriel was also a scientist. When she wasn't reading, she was experimenting in her workshop. He had hoped to find her here with her nose in the books. The last time he went to the lab, he almost caused a chain reaction of explosion though in the end, Miriel was so fascinated by the results that she wanted Chrom to recreate the tripping and tipping of the chemistry set of bottles onto the ground.

Navigating through this terrain, he, unsurprisingly, came across several towering stacks of books on the nearby table. "Miriel? Is that you?" However, the person peeking out of the tower of books was not her.

"Oh, Prince Chrom!" Summer was surprised to see the prince strolling into the library. She quickly got off her chair and gave a hasty curtesy. This gesture surprised him.

"Summer, I thought I said that there is no need for formalities."

"Of course, forgive me Pr- I mean Chrom."

"I didn't think I would find you here." He couldn't help but stare at the stack of tomes. There must be at least twenty books placed one on top of the other in one pile, and one table had a large map placed out with pins sticking into it. "Or are you playing tome stackers?"

"Tome stackers?"

"Oh sorry, it's something the Shepherds tease about with Miriel. She can stack these books so high that we started to make a game out of it, trying to beat her record. I think she holds the current record of 80 tomes, I think."

"Hmm, well, I don't think I can beat that. I'm actually catching up on my lack of knowledge of this place. You know… The whole amnesia stuff and all. I seem to be suffering a certain type of memory loss where I cannot remember my history and the names of people and geography though I do have a firm grasp of communication and calculations and reading. I've decided to go through as many history books as I can to compensate this lack of knowledge."

"Oh, okay. Did you read all these already?" He pointed to the five stacks on the table before him.

"No, just these stacks," Summer pointed to twenty stacks located on the other tables that Chrom didn't notice.

"How long were you in here?" Chrom was overwhelmed at the sight. It never occurred to him that Summer was an avid reader. Then again, there wasn't a lot he knew about her to begin with.

"I am not sure. Perhaps four hours at most? Miriel said to just leave the books I'm done over there and she'll teach me how to reshelf them. There is some sort of special ordering she does."

"R-right…"

"If you're looking for her," Summer continued, "she went back to her workshop. I volunteered to take over the researching on those monsters since I've experienced fighting against them first-hand. Though, without a proper name, it has been difficult."

"Actually, the counsel had decided to call them 'Risen' for now," Chrom muttered, hoping nobody was eavesdropping. He didn't want to spread panic within the castle about these monsters. "And now that I think about it, I should tell you our plan to Ferox."

"Ferox?" Summer immediately scanned in her head of the familiar word. "Isn't that a kingdom north of here."

"Yes, we're heading there to form an alliance." Chrom explained in further detail of what transpired at the meeting. "I was hoping Miriel found something in these books that can explain this Risen phenomenon, so that we might have something to share with Ferox about the threat."

"Well, I'll show you what I've done so far," Summer said immediately, pulling out some of the more worn out books from the pile. "I've been researching as early as the Shadow Dragon era, but there is no record of anything remotely like the Risen. I'm trying to go back farther now, but those records are sealed, and I don't have access to them. Maybe you could start there."

"I should've found you earlier," Chrom smiled at his tactician's efficiency. "I'll talk with the head librarian to give you access as well." He then looked at the stacks of books and realized that some of the titles were on different subjects. "What are these?"

"Ah, wait, that's-!" Summer tried to snatch the book out of Chrom's hand, but he had already read the title.

" _A Simple Guide to Proper Manners_?" Chrom looked up in surprise. "Summer?"

"Oh! Nothing really… I mean…" Summer wrung her hands and mumbled quietly, "I was researching about the etiquettes of royalty."

"Is that why you were curtseying?" Chrom asked, startled. "Are you still thinking about what happened with my sister?" Summer blushed even redder, and he immediately regretted his bluntness.

"A-as the tactician of the Shepherds, I must be able to present myself properly when greeting others."

"You carried yourself quite well," Chrom said firmly.

"Even though I tripped? I'm pretty sure I am the first to do that in front of the exalt."

"Well," Chrom laughed kindly, "you won't be the last. I promise you that. It is not a big deal. You just need to have a little more confidence in yourself."

"It's not that easy. I mean…" Summer looked unsure whether or not to say what was on her mind to her leader. She started to play with her hair, twisting it between her fingers. "You've grown up being taught this stuff. When you're young, it's okay to make mistakes, but when you're older, it's expected that you know what to do. And for me… it is rather frightening when dealing with something I've never encountered before. I need to prepare myself before taking on a challenge. Especially when I feel like I'm being judged."

There was a sullen silence now. A part of Chrom wanted to insist that she shouldn't be focused on such trivial matters, but the stubbornness in Summer's words told him that he couldn't convince her otherwise.

"Mind if I borrow this after you're done?" Chrom asked in a lighter tone, returning the book back to Summer. "I also need to brush up on my mannerism as well."

"Pardon?" Summer looked puzzled now.

"I will be going on the most dangerous mission yet," Chrom said, smirking. "Having a marriage interview with the daughter of Duke Harold later this week."

"Marriage interview?!" Summer's eyes widened with surprise. "Wow, I guess you are popular both on the battlefield and with the ladies."

"One wants to kill me while the other wants to marry me," Chrom grimaced, "I don't know which is worse." Summer couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, marriage for you won't be too bad. Plus, your arms will remain intact," she said in a teasing voice.

"It is not that easy. Being prince doesn't always mean I can choose who to marry."

"There are political reasons?" Summer said, though not entirely surprised. Royalty did usually marry to unify kingdoms or to maintain strong allies with other important royal houses.

"You could say that..." Chrom looked uncomfortable now.

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine. I just-."

"No, it's not that. It's just… When I was young, perhaps five, I've had thousands of proposals from my father's friends and allies and anyone who had something to gain from it, and ever since I've hit the marrying age, I've been courted by almost women from prestigious families. It is rather tiresome to deal with them. I have to always be charming, polite, and basically, be someone who I am not. It is a front that doesn't show the other side of me. I am not good with words, only with the sword.

"So, for me, I rather be with my men and protect the realm as the leader of the Shepherd. When I with them, I am not above them, but their equal. That is the relationship that I want in marriage." This was the first Chrom had said such things out loud. He never really voiced his reason because there was nothing he could do about it. "Does that make sense?"

Summer merely stared at Chrom. From the look on her face, Summer seemed more confused with the explanation. Hesitantly, she asked, "So, you're interested in men?"

"What? Oh gods, that's not what I mean!" Chrom's face was red as he realized what his speech was implying. "No, I love women… err, no I didn't mean it like that. I want uh…" His voice sputtered and trailed off when suddenly, he realized Summer was giggling. She was trying extremely hard to cover it with her hand, but finally, a chuckle escaped. It echoed in the empty library, but the sound was pleasant to the ear. Still embarrassed, Chrom immediately gave a weak laugh.

"What I'm trying to say is that the person I want to marry is someone I wish who would love me for who I am. Not because I am the prince of Ylisse. I guess, in a sense, I'm just not ready to settle down."

"Pardon me for being blunt, but falling in love requires knowing the person first, right?" Summer said, still amused. "Even if it is a marriage interview, what is the harm in meeting her? She might be someone you'll fall heads over heel for."

"I-I guess…" But Chrom didn't look convinced. He couldn't imagine falling "head over heels" for someone who wore fancy dresses and jewelry and spent most of her life at home or at extravagant parties. Most of his life had been sword fighting, being on the battlefield, and traveling around Ylisse.

"Besides, even if this duke's daughter isn't the one, at least you won't come back, wondering if she was. When you do find someone you love, she will be happy; knowing that you did whatever it took to find her." She gave a cheerful smile before realizing that Chrom was staring at her rather curiously.

"A-anyways," Summer said, realizing now that this was becoming a weird conversation, especially one to have with the prince. "I will be going back to my readings. I will start looking at maps to see if I can come up with a safe passage to Ferox." She hastily slid back into her seat and picked up several maps of the local area and history books. It was clear that the subject on the matter was closed.

"I haven't been in the library for a long while," Chrom admitted finally as he slid in the chair opposite of Summer, "But feel free to ask me anything, and I'll do my best to answer."

"Of course." Summer nodded; her ears still slightly pink. She was soon immersed in the content and didn't say another word.

Chrom couldn't help but take a second glance at Summer's profile. The thick books around her were numerous but also neatly stacked in alphabetical order and by subject. Summer's hungry eyes darted from left to right as she continued to read with excitement. Her gloved hands carefully flipped the pages as if they were made of gold. The awkwardness and shy disposition that emitted from Summer earlier when she met the Exalt seemed nonexistent now that she was in her more comfortable natural habitat. Her face was literally an open book.

Every time she came across something difficult to understand, she would frown, scratch her head, and then turn to find another book for reference. When she read something interesting, her violet eyes twinkled with excitement, and her smile became more pronounced. Chrom found himself smiling whenever she did.

"You seem more yourself now."

"Hmm?" Summer suddenly looked up and peered over her _History of Ylisse_ to look at Chrom. "You said something?"

"Uh, no. It's umm… Nothing." Realizing that he had been staring too long. Chrom quickly coughed to hide his embarrassment and focused back down on his readings. For the rest of the afternoon, the two spent their time reading, enjoying the brief relief of peace in face of the looming threat.

 **Author's Notes**

Whoo! Everybody still here? Lol.

Well, we got introduced to some new characters. Some quite charming and some not so much.

It looks like the Shepherds are getting ready the head out again. It'll be Summer's first official mission. Fingers crossed!

Out of curiosity, who is your favorite character in the Awakening game? Or in any FE game? I'm curious.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **-JapanDreamer**


	11. Warmth and Trust

Hi everybody! Yes, I'm back! Finals are over and I'm writing again! It has been a while and I thank you all for being patient with me. Of course, I hope everybody is doing well and good luck to those who are taking finals.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 10:**

Summer felt the warmth of the sun as she walked down the open corridor that wove through the garden. Though teeming with a beautiful array of flowers that neatly lined the path, the garden was wild with thick vines creeping up the walls that fortified the area, and the ground was covered in a solid green color. The beautiful area was one of her favorite spots to relax and read, but for today, Summer passed by and took a turn down the hallway. Her arms were filled with books and maps that she deemed would be important for today's official meeting.

A couple of weeks have passed since her first day in Ylisse. A couple of days earlier, Chrom had called the Shepherds to prepare to head out today. Unlike regular border patrols, the journey to Ferox was going to be longer and harsher, teeming with both Plegian bandits and Risen monsters; the prince had carefully selected enough members to provide safe passage while ensuring that some will remain behind to protect the Ylisse. Their plan to head out in two weeks was delayed due to reports of terrible snowstorms. However, they could no longer afford postponements, and so today's meeting was to designate to prep everyone assigned to the squad. After that they

However, Summer didn't mind and was rather glad for the extra few days to settle in. After only two days of exploring, she even managed to memorize and navigate through the maze-like castle without getting lost, and her feet now automatically took her to her destination while she was lost in thought.

 _I have all my notes, right? Right. I need to discuss the route I chose for our expedition and alternative routes should something arise. Gotta make sure I don't make it too complicated or Vaike will end up confused. I also need to assess our inventory and confirm that we have everything. Oh, and I should share that Miriel and I still have not found any information about the Risen. That is still bothering me… They couldn't just come from thin air… Could Plegia have summoned them? Oh, and speaking of Miriel, we still need to test my magic to determine its rank… Though, I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to do more memory exercises. Why can't I remember a single thing besides my name?... And Chrom's… Why is his name the only one I know? Did we meet before? But if we did then…_

"Summer, good morning!" Summer almost tripped and glanced around at the sound of her name.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," the young knight called out. His dark olive hair was tousled from a good night sleep, and he wore his usual placid smile.

"Oh, good morning, Stahl." Summer beamed happily he came over. Though scattered-brain at times, Stahl was one of the kindest people she has ever met here.

"Do you need any help?" He asked motioning at the books and scrolls and maps in her arms.

"Oh, no," Summer shook her head. "I have everything under control."

"That's good. How was the book I recommended?" He quickly fell in line next to Summer and took smaller strides to match her pace.

"Ah, yes! It was very helpful; I understand more about the different flowers and herbs used as natural remedies. I definitely think we should have some in stock for our travels."

"I've already let my father and brother know. They can sell us some for a reasonable price."

"I'll make a note to our treasurer, but I think it is also best if I put my studies to good use. I intend to find some during our trip if time permits." Summer's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "Oh, and I do want to learn how to set up snares and other types of traps. And fishing too! I need to make sure to pack my trunk carefully."

"Well, make sure you limit the number of books you want to bring," Stahl laughed kindly, "I don't think we can handle a libr-" Stahl stopped, noticed two lords coming towards them, and quickly stepped aside, and Summer followed suit. The two barely glanced at Stahl, but they gave her looks of contempt. She swallowed hard, wondering if another snide remark would be spat to her face. However, no words were exchanged, and before the two men left, she managed to catch a glimpse of their heraldry stitched on their surcoat – a red griffin on black and a golden hare on green.

House of Glandmer and Raisso. Unfortunately, that was the extent of Summer's knowledge of the two men and wondered miserably how long must she endure the hateful stares. Although there were some who looked at her with interest, Summer suspected it was only because of her fable good-luck violet eyes, and quite frankly, she was getting tired of the stares.

"Man, they are not subtle, are they?" Stahl sighed as soon as the two men were out of sight.

"That's why this mission is very important to gain their acceptance," Summer said firmly as they continued forward. "I cannot fail. This diplomacy must not fail."

"Summer, we are all in this together," Stahl said kindly.

"Y-you're right," Summer realized how tactless her words sounded. "My apologies. It's just that I do not want to fail Chrom or any of you. Ylisse would benefit greatly from this diplomacy and we certainly cannot die before we get there."

"I know there is no guarantee in war, but I do have faith that with you and everybody else, we can overcome this."

"Thank you, Stahl."

"YO!" The two stopped to find another Shepherd coming their way with Lissa scampering after him.

"Hi, Vaike."

"Yo, where you two heading?" Vaike gave a sly grin.

"There is a meeting today, Vaike. Or did you forget again?"

"Huh? The Vaike never forgets… I just don't remember, is all…"

"Urgh… Admit it. If it wasn't for me, you would've been too busy staring at your muscles. I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" Lissa said with a frustrated look on her face. "Honestly, you probably forget to bring your axe as well on the trip."

"Hey, that was a one-time thing!... Okay twice," Vaike admitted under Lissa's stare. "But training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. See?" He pointed to the axe he wore across his bare back. "Teach is loaded and ready for action."

"Okay, okay, we get it," Stahl said, trying to quiet the conversation.

"Good morning, Summer," Lissa said, already bored with the conversation. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine, but thank you for the offer. How have you been?"

"Great! I've never been to Ferox before. I really can't wait to see it. But still, I have to take charge to make sure everybody remembers to show up. Speaking of which, I need to go get Sully for the meeting. And Miriel, now that I think about it. I'll see you there." And just like that she quickly scampered off.

"Sooo. Heard Chrom had a date with some duke's daughter." Vaike japed, elbowing Stahl's ribs.

"Ow, easy. And what does it matter?"

"Come on. Don't you think that's kinda funny? Even just a little?"

"That duke is Duke Harold," Summer interrupted and glanced around the area before continuing, "And he is personally providing funding for our expedition, so I ask that you do not tease Chrom about it, especially in front of Sumia."

"Huh? Why Sumia?" There was genuine puzzlement on his face. "What does she got to do with this?"

"Forget it," Summer sighed, realizing that Vaike wouldn't understand, and she didn't want him to start anymore tactless teasing. The poor girl had enough to deal with already.

"Hey! You rolled your eyes. What are you not telling The Vaike?"

"We're here."

"Yo! Don't go changing the topic."

"Let it go, Vaike," Stahl stepped in before things could get out of hand. "Just listen to Summer on this."

"Fine," Vaike grumbled as they entered. They were not the first ones there.

"Summer! The beautiful flower in the midst of this…"

"Virion," Summer said automatically, putting up one hand in defense for a second before she realized the items in her hands were slipping from her grip, "Remember the rule. Unless it involves battlefield plans, you are to NOT be within a five-foot radius distance from me."

"Ah, but we are discussing our plans to Ferox! I would say that constitutes that I stay at least two feet near you." Before Summer realized it, Virion had managed to scoop up the articles in her arms and placed them gently on the polished wooden table.

"Hey!"

"Now, now," Virion said as he organized the books and spread the maps out for all to see. He had it just the way Summer wanted it. "There, see. I can be of some use."

"I can do that myself," Summer sighed. "But thank you, nevertheless." She looked around and noticed that most of the members Chrom had selected were still not here. Lissa was checking on Sully and Miriel. Frederick was most guarding Chrom, and they all knew where Chrom was.

"He will… he won't… he will… he won't…." Sumia mumbled darkly as she continued to pluck the white petals off the daisy. She sat in one of the wooden high back chairs and stared at the flower without greeting anyone.

"Sumia…" Summer said, unsure how to get her attention as the poor girl continued to look gloomily at the flower. The Shepherd had been like this ever since the rumors had spread far and wide in the castle. She was distracted throughout practice and had tripped more than once from it. All of this resulted in her turning to her flower fortunes for a boost of confidence.

"I've been trying to cheer her up," Virion explained, "but it hasn't been working. She seems to be immune to my charms."

"What charms?" Summer rolled her eyes.

"Ah, you wound me, but the heart of the young maiden cannot be healed by mere words."

"Sumia," Stahl came over, "How are you?"

"Oh, Stahl. I'm fine. Just fine…" Sumia looked as though the life had been sucked out of her.

"Yo, what's wrong with her?" Vaike asked, suddenly realizing after the past two weeks that Sumia's attitude has changed drastically. Apparently, he still hadn't put two and two together.

"Tsk, tsk, Vaike," Virision said, wagging his finger, "If you had only realized it now, you don't have the right to know."

"HUH? What does that mean? She sick?"

"Hmm? Is someone sick," Chrom asked. Behind him, Frederick had arrived as well.

"Ah! Captain!" Sumia cried out with happiness as rushed forward to Chrom. Her personality changed quite drastically. "You've returned! I was – I mean, we were so-" She never managed to finish her sentence as she tripped and fell face flat on the floor.

"Sumia! Are you all right?" Chrom asked as she scrambled to her feet again, "Those boots of yours again?"

This was the thirteenth-time for the past two weeks Summer noted to herself. It didn't take a genius to know why, but apparently, Chrom was too dense to see it. Then again, he was dense at anything that was related to romance.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia sighed in embarrassment. Her cheeks and ears were rather red.

"Well, please be careful, especially if you're feeling under the weather." Chrom glanced around at the meeting. "Where is everybody else?"

"Captain Chrom! Sorry, I'm late," Sully showed up with Lissa in tow. Sully definitely just came from her usual sparing practice and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"My, you are positively glowing today. Even after your training you still radiate with-"

"Save it, Ruffles," Sully said throwing the sweat-stained cloth at his face.

"Miriel was in the middle of a dangerous experiment," Lissa spoke up, "I didn't dare tell her to stop. But I left a note to remind her of the meeting."

"You did the right thing," Chrom said before turning his attention. "All right, let's get started. Summer?"

"Right," Summer immediately pointed to the map that was laid out on the table. "This is the most recent map I could find that shows the paths to Regna Ferox. The areas that I marked with an 'X' are sightings of Risen. There is no exact pattern of where these monsters come from, so, for now, I am assuming that it is random. This road here can lead us to Ferox the quickest. However, it is also the most used. Meaning that we are more likely to be targeted by any unwanted bandits and-"

"Risen," Chrom finished as he studied the map, "So that's out of the question."

"I think for now, yes. However, there is an offbeat trail that while a bit longer, is safer." Her finger traced along the worn paper of a winding and smaller path to the side, "The only problem is this part here." She pointed to a large wide-open space where a blue serpentine line cut through it.

"Oh dear," Virion said, noticing the concern right away.

"Mind telling the rest of us?" Frederick asked, unable to see the map now that everybody was crowding around.

"There are very few places to hide in the meadow, but that is not the main concern. This here is."

"The bridge?" Vaike interrupted, still confused.

"We will need to cross this bridge. We don't know the condition of it, but since this is not a well-traversed path, I wouldn't be surprised if we become sitting ducks should someone wish to pincer us from the front and back."

"But other than that, this path is safe?" Frederick looked at the map carefully.

"Safer," Summer corrected, "There is no guarantee, no matter what route we take, but I believe that this will be the quickest and less dangerous. The only problem is this spot."

"But you have a plan," Chrom grinned.

"Why, yes of course," Summer reply with a smirk of her own. The time they have spent in war meetings and mock battles, both on the field and on the chessboard, had taught Chrom that Summer would never plunge in without a strategy to back it up.

"However, it does require everybody's cooperation," Summer continued carefully, "I know with your strength and adaptability, we can all do this."

"Never fear!" Virion jumped in in his flourishing manner, "With my archery skills, I will protect you beautiful ladies from any-"

"Yes, yes, we get it," Sully rolled her eyes, refusing to sit through another hour-long flowery conversation.

"Ha! The Vaike will destroy anyone who gets in his way."

"Urgh, please stop referring to yourself in the third person," Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Here is the plan. We will use the same formation we've learned, but in this part, we will be changing it up." Summer pulled out the small war pieces and arranged them on another large parchment of paper that was a larger version of the meadow and bridge from the previous map.

"Frederick and Chrom will be here and here. Vaike, you shall be here with Stahl and…" Summer spoke slowly and carefully as she arranged the pieces. She made sure to repeat the organization and scenarios twice and asked each person to explain their role and how each member plays around these rules. This ensured that they pictured and remembered it better.

"Right, I think we have this down. Any question?" Chrom asked. The room was silent but a slender arm reached over everybody's head.

"I-I, um…"

"Yes, Sumia?"

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet." Sumia looked down, embarrassed. "I'd probably just get in the way."

Summer glanced over at Chrom, waiting to see how he would respond.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group," Chrom said, scratching his head. "And if a battle is met, just watch and learn? I'm sure Summer understands." Sumia remained doubtful and quiet.

"Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it's wise, Captain," Sumia said reluctantly, but she nodded in agreement. "Oh, but will that be okay, Summer?"

"Of course. The plan here gives everybody a flexible role." Although she didn't say it, Summer expected this and had planned it so that she could easily give Sumia the opportunity to take on a more observatory role.

"Just stay by me," Chrom smiled kindly, "and you'll be fine."

"Oh yes! I mean-" Sumia turned red from her joyful outburst and cleared her throat. "Yes, sir, I'll do that."

...

The departure went without a hitch for the most part. The entire band of Shepherds headed out after a small but heartfelt speech from the exalt who wished them safe passage on their journey. Even Maribelle came to give a proper goodbye to Lissa. Of course, the only member missing from this merry band was Miriel, who was still busy but managed to pass a word that she would be catching up with them very soon.

Summer breathed in the fresh air around them and enjoyed the lazy wind that blew past them. Vaike was keeping the group loud and rowdy with his rambunctious singing. At first, Frederick wanted him to stop, but Summer changed his mind.

"Better to have Risen or brigands hear us. It'll protect the other travelers." However, no matter how loud or vulgar Vaike's singing was, there were none who came their way and the trip was rather uneventful until Sully came back from her reconnaissance with Stahl.

"The meadow is just up ahead," Sully announced. "No signs of enemy at the moment. Risen or Plegia."

"Good, everybody, remember the plan. Sumia, stay at the top of the hill."

Within minutes, they finally arrived. The meadow was vast and spacious, bordered with dark green trees and dotted with several bushes. The group entered cautiously, refusing to succumb to the beauty of the place.

"Risen, coming from the north!" Frederick called. Sure enough, black creatures appeared on the opposite side of the bridge and were already about to cross.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Summer called out as she took out her iron sword.

"Mya ha!" Vaike roared with excitement, "They'll remember ME once I drive my axe in their… Wait…" Vaike frowned as he looked around as he grabbed nothing but air from his back.

"What's wrong, Vaike? Get into formation!"

"My axe! Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes…" Chrom said over his shoulder.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…"

"Did you seriously drop it?!" Sully groaned and rolled her eyes.

"If I just look around…"

"No time!" Frederick pointed with his spear into the far distance where another group Risen was coming from the left side.

"I think I can cut through them so we can escape," Stahl said, trying to sound convinced that he could.

"No, no," Summer said, desperately doing some quick calculations in her head. "We'll be fine. Sully and Stahl, head to the north! Virion attack the Risen coming on the bridge. The rest of us, wait here and protect Vaike."

"Hey! The Vaike doesn't need no protecting-"

"-If he had his axe! Which he does not and is not going to be any help!" Frederick glared at Vaike frowned but was unable to come up with a proper retort.

"Just keep to the rear, Vaike!" Chrom said sharply. "The battle is nigh!"

…

Despite being alone for the journey to catch up with the rest of the Shepherds, Miriel was not at all worried. She had already calculated the number of steps needed and the allotted time required based on her usual brisk pace. She had packed everything needed for the journey before leaving, and there was the concern of brigands and those dreadful Risen that might pounce on her. However, Miriel's tomes were of the highest quality and should be enough to eliminate any enemy with a single blast.

"Sumia, what are you doing here? Where is everybody else?"

"Miriel!" The Shepherd gave a tiny gasp as Miriel looked around at the top of the hill. "Thank goodness, you're here."

A battle was ensuing between the Shepherds and the Risen. It was her first time seeing the creatures and they fascinated her. Different shapes and sizes despite their slight humanoid appearance. And they were capable of using weapons though their lack of speech made it difficult to determine if they had a mind of their own. She wanted to study them, but their violent nature and their habit of dissipating into smoke upon defeat have made it rather difficult. Also, protecting the realm came first over science.

"What seems to be the trouble?... Oh dear," Miriel noted dryly at the difficulty the Shepherds were having.

"I am… umm, in charge of scouting the area in case of…" Sumia flushed furiously. Her excuses from earlier about being in the way were making her feel small and petty. She was so worried about being in the way that by being completely out made her more than useless. At least useless would try to fight back.

"Very well," Miriel said, ignoring the stutters from Sumia, "I shall go assist them."

She headed down the hill and reached the edge of the meadow when something flashed in the grass. "What's this?" Miriel frowned as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Despite herself, she couldn't help but stop and pick up the large item.

…

Vaike gnashed his teeth in frustration as he peeked from the bushes. The entire team was fighting to their heart's content out there, and here he was, all by himself, because he forgot his stupid axe! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"My, my, how fascinating." Vaike almost jumped out of his skin when he heard that familiar flat tone.

"Miriel!" The woman looked nothing like Vaike. If he was the brawns of the team, she was definitely the brains. Tall and slightly bony, Miriel's sharp features and no-nonsensical attitude contrasted sharply with Vaike's burly appearance. Miriel wore clothes that consisted of a black-pointed wide-brim hat and matching robes and that signified her high-ranking status as mage.

"Tell me, how does hitting repeatedly one's head against a tree will defeat the enemy?"

"Er, well, that is… ummm… never mind that! What are you doing here?"

"I am a member of the Shepherds and was assigned to join you all on the prince's quest to Ferox to form an alliance."

"Well, yeah, I know that, but what are you doing, hiding here?"

"Why, to assess the situation. I cannot jump into the fray without first analyzing the opponents and determine where my skills are needed."

"Er, yeah, right…" Talking to Miriel was like talking to a wall. A very cold and stiff wall without a sense of humor or an awareness of it.

"But there was another reason."

"Another?"

"Is this perhaps yours?" She heaved the heavy item with her two hands from her belt and passed it Vaike.

"Whoa, my axe!" He took it and felt the familiar weight in his palm. "Hello, baby! I miss you!" He kissed the flat metal side.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." Vaike wasn't too sure what 'ignoramus' meant, but it sounded a bit insulting.

"Thanks, Miriel!... Er, for the axe anyway!"

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands… permanently." She gave a piercing glare that made Vaike squirm on the inside. He gulped in terror and hoped that she was joking, especially about that last part.

…

"There's the chief!" Stahl called out, pointing over the heads of the Risen horde. In the far back, there was the largest of the bunch and carried several short axes that flew at incredible range and with deadly accuracy.

"Take down the others first!" Summer said as she shot a fireball at a nearby Risen archer, "They need to be dealt with first."

"Let's just smash it!" A voice roared over the battlefield.

"What the-?"

"WHOOO!" Vaike roared charging in, ignoring all the other Risen foot soldiers. Before the Risen Chief could respond, Vaike spun and hacked the Risen from shoulder to hip in one clean hit. It howled in pain as it disintegrated into nothing but smoke. The other monsters were still going but the effectiveness of the rest of the Shepherds' abilities allowed them to clean up quickly.

"I am invincible!" Vaike hollered, his axe high above him.

"Wow, good job, Vaike!" Stahl said, impressed.

"You finally found your axe," Sully noted.

"Is anybody hurt?" Lissa asked, staff in hand.

"Yeah, Ruffles got a cut on his arm."

"Really, now." Virion shook his head. "I think Lissa should take a look at your back first. That nasty spear got the best of you."

"I can handle this, Ruffles."

"Thank goodness. You are all okay." Sumia rushed over with a hand over her heart.

"Vaike is injured too," Stahl called out and waved Lissa over.

"Hey, I'm totally fine."

"No, you're not," Summer scolded, "Vaike, that was reckless!"

"Don't need any stink'in plan when the Vaike is here," Vaike grinned, oblivious. "I'll cut any foe down!"

"Fascinating," Miriel said, scribbling in her journal. "The explosive release of air from the lungs generates power in the peripheral muscles, and rapid spin attacks create centripetal force that increases overall speed."

"That's not the point," Summer said exasperatedly, still lecturing Vaike, "The enemy was able to do long-range attacks. What would've happened if it managed to hit you? None of us would've been available to assist you, and Lissa was nowhere in range to heal you. You need to think about your safety and also the ones around you."

"Okay, okay," he rolled his eyes, "but the important thing is that The Vaike was able to win the fight. The Vaike was triumphant!" He posed again, this time showing off his muscles.

"Urgh," Summer groaned and clutched her forehead. "I give up."

"You know, Summer is amazing," Stahl grinned in relief as he watched this banter at a distance. "I think this is the first time in a long while that I haven't been injured. Or used as bait."

"Yes, she is… able."

"Really, Frederick. That's all you have to say?" Chrom came over in mild surprise. "Are you telling me you weren't impressed at how quickly she managed to get you out of that ring of Risen without a shed of blood dropped from our side?"

"Very well. Summer is a fine tactician," Frederick finally admitted.

"There we go," Stahl laughed. "I need to thank her for her hard work. It is amazing to see her skills in action on a real battlefield."

"We need to be on our way." Frederick changed the subject. "With Risen spotted here, no path is safe. We'll need to be on our guard."

"Right," Chrom agreed and glanced over at the rest of his merry band of Shepherds. It was amazing how much Summer had changed this group. Not just that. She carried on quite well with all of the members.

"Captain, there is something up ahead!" Sully called out from the opposite side of the bridge.

"What? More Risen?" Laughter disappeared and everybody stiffened at the word.

"I dunno, but I don't think it's a Risen. Or human." She squinted in the sunlight, hoping to see clearer, "I think it's a pegasus."

"A what?"

Summer quickly followed Chrom and soon spotted the animal near some boulders.

"It's a pegasus, all right."

A pegasus! Summer's eyes widened with excitement. This was the first time she witnessed first-hand of this majestic creature. She never had a chance to visit the stables back in Ylisse though she did read a lot about them. Although they may look like a horse in appearance, the pegasi also have feathered wings tucked at their sides. The flying equines can carry up to two people while soaring through the sky and as a result, are excellent for scouting or aerial assaults. They came in a variety of colors, but most were pure white like this one here.

"I think it's hurt," Chrom noted at the equine's wings. One of them looked bent out of shape. "Let's just have a look here."

The wild pegasus replied with a loud neigh and reared up with its front hooves high in the air. Chrom almost fell backward.

"WHOA! Down, girl. Easy there!" However, that made the flying horse panic more as it desperately tried to fly on its broken wing.

"Captain! One moment!" Sumia hurried over and then fell face flat against the dirt ground. Summer winced.

"Sumia! Are you all right?... Those boots of yours again?" Chrom wondered if they should find a cobbler. He can't have her tripping during battle.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean… It's okay, Captain! I can take care of this." Before Chrom could object, Sumia calmly walked up to the startled pegasus.

"Shhh…" Sumia's gentle smile never left her face as she gently rubbed its chin. The effect was almost immediate. It immediately dropped its head and nuzzled gently against her face.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Summer asked in astonishment.

"That's incredible!" Lissa exclaimed, showing up.

"I've never seen anything like it," Chrom said in wonder.

"Oh, it's… it's nothing," Sumia blushed red from the praises, "Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess."

"I should say so!" Chrom said, still amazed. Summer could see how giddy Sumia was from Chrom's admiration. It was kind of cute. She caught Lissa's eyes and the two tried their very best not to giggle.

"You all go ahead," Sumia said, "I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you."

"Thank you, Captain, but I can manage," she said firmly, "Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

"She's right, Chrom." Summer said, looking at the sky. "We don't want to be walking in the dark, especially in unknown territories."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sumia will be fine. She has a strong ally," Summer grinned, motioning over to the pegasus that was gently nuzzling Sumia's face.

"Right then, be safe, Sumia."

"As you command, sir."

…

Summer was relieved for the extra coat that was procured for her. This journey had been as harsh as she predicted. They have left the green grassy land of Ylisse and into the white and freezing mountains of Ferox.

"Dinner is ready!" Stahl called, banging a large spoon against the metal pot. Everybody in thick bundles of cloaks hurried out of their tents, desperate to find a spot near the fire.

Summer gratefully accepted the hot soup and could feel the warmth from the bowl seeping into her frozen hands. Miriel had a fire going thanks to her spell though now, she seemed more fascinated by the constant falling of snow and mumbled under her breath about some research studies she wanted to do. Most of the others were disillusioned from the breathtaking snow after five hours of trudging through it.

Lissa sneezed again and sniffled as she tried to move closer to the heat of the fire. She was bundled in every available coat and blanket and looked like a bear ready to hibernate. "I HATE THIS COLD! I HATE THE SNOW! I HATE WALKING IN IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" Her complaints, though, were lost in the howling wind.

"Well, I admit the cold is unpleasant, but…" Summer gazed upwards as the small snowflakes fell in a swirling and dizzying pattern. She took a breath of the icy air before releasing a cloud of white mist. It twisted and curled until it formed into tendrils of white snakes and was lost in the dark sky. "There is something calming about it."

"Yeah, while you're freezing to death!" Lissa shivered as she continued to sniffle.

"Stand by my horse, milady," Frederick said as he led his steed, "She'll shelter you from the wind."

"What's the matter, Lissa," Chrom teased as he held his hands out close to the flames to wash the warmth over them. "I thought you were looking forward to this."

Out of everyone, he and Vaike were the only ones who were barely fazed by the cold. Compared to the others, the only change in Chrom's clothing was the long-sleeve black tunic underneath his armor and a thicker white cloak covered his shoulders. Vaike refused any coats and stood there with his chest bare against the blizzard wind. Just looking at him made Summer feel even colder.

"I didn't realize how cold it would be," Lissa said as she drank from her soup. The steam seemed to help with her sniffling nose, but there was still an unhappy frown on her face.

"Any word on Sumia?" Chrom asked out loud as he handed a spoon to Lissa.

"No," Frederick said, "But I wouldn't worry, milord. Sumia is quite capable."

"If you say so…" Chrom still felt uneasy leaving Sumia like that. Everybody said she was skillful, but every time he came to assess her training, she kept dropping her weapons, forgetting the right stances, or tripping over those boots of hers.

"It's okay, Chrom," Summer said as though reading his mind. "Sumia gets test anxiety. That's all."

"How about you?" Chrom asked over his skin of mulled wine. The burning sensation warmed him up. "Today was pretty hectic."

"I was a bit nervous," Summer admitted, not taking her eyes off the gray sky. She was still mesmerized by the beauty. "But I do trust the group. You have capable Shepherds."

"Well, you are one of us now. We're family. All of us here."

"Family…" The word sound so foreign as it rolled off her tongue. Could one say it so casually like that?

"You darn right," Vaike grinned as he sat down and slapped Chrom on the back. "Course we're also rivals. Ya can't turn back on fate!" He held up his mug and quaffed down the entire pint.

"Well," Chrom frowned, "I don't really believe in fate…"

"Pssh! Come on! Enough with the grim talk! Let's see who can finish drinking the barrel of wine first!" Vaike pulled the wooden barrel from his back. "Loser has to sneak behind Frederick and pull down his pantaloons!"

"Excuse me!" Frederick said sharply as he came over, "That WINE is for Ferox as a gift!"

"Pssh, I hardly think they're gonna miss one barrel."

"Really," Frederick growled, "so then what was that about my pantaloons?"

"Oh uhhh, gotta run!" Vaike quickly scampered off as Frederick chased after him.

"Oh man," Chrom couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "I hope those two don't get lost in this snow."

"Chrom, can I ask you something?"

"Uh oh," Chrom raised an eyebrow at the look on Summer's face. "Should I be nervous?"

"When you found me collapsed and without memory, why did you take me in?" Summer turned to look at him now; her eyes glittered in the firelight. Although he knew she didn't like the stares, he was mesmerized by the sight. The color reflected the firelight, changing them into pulses of warmth and somehow making them dance around the pupil.

"Chrom? Are you okay?"

"Oh uh," Chrom cleared his throat as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Yes, I am fine." Summer was puzzled but continued to press.

"So, why did you? Take me in that is."

"Well… Because you were collapsed and without memory?" Chrom scratched his head, wondering if there was a reason for this question.

"That's it? Pity was your reason?" Summer shouldn't be surprised, but still, she felt the need for him to head caution. "Did you never stop to consider if it was some kind of trap?"

"Heh, you're starting to sound like Frederick now," Chrom teased.

"I'm serious," Summer insisted, "Why didn't-"

"Summer, if I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it. Or would you rather I'd left you there, face down in the muck?"

"Technically, I was face up when you found me. But that point aside, I'm thankful for what you did, I truly am. But now that we're traveling into unknown territory, that part of you…" She took a deep breath of the cold air, "It scares me all the same. Chivalry and longevity don't often go hand in hand."

"Ha!" Chrom laughed, and a white fog escaped his mouth, "I wish I had a gold coin for every time I got this lecture."

"I'm sorry," Summer apologized. "I didn't mean to preach."

"Summer, just to let you know, if it happened again today, I'd do the same exact thing…"

"But-"

"I know you mean well, and I've heard your counsel, but as I said," Chrom lifted his arms out, "This is who I am. I can't change that, nor would I want to." There was kindness in his words, but Summer could see the hard resolve in his eyes. A long silence ensued as the fire crackled merrily in front of them.

"Very well," Summer sighed, "Then I will do my best to ensure your safety should trouble arise."

"Good," Chrom laughed kindly. "I know I can trust in you, Summer," he said quietly, "And I will also be there to protect you too."

 **Author's Notes**

How many pages did I write? (Looks to see that I've written over 6,000 words). Wow, no wonder why I'm exhausted. Lol.

Well, my predictions were true. Having so many people in this one chapter was enough to drive me insane. Well, more insane than usual. I wonder how I'm going to do this in the future and make sure everyone gets a decent amount of screen time and not be too biased on my choice of characters. Because I clearly already am. XP

I'm so bad at this game, it's a wonder how I managed to not get everybody killed. Except for Frederick of course. LOL.

Well, I hope this is enough to compensate for the lack of updates from the past few months. Going to do my best to write as much as I can before school starts.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **-JapanDreamer**


	12. Fighting, Partying, and Negotiating

Hi everyone!

Wow, it's been a while since my last update. In my defense I had to write four essays in the past two weeks, so let's just say, I've been very busy.

Anyways, good news is that this chapter is very long, so thank you all for waiting patiently.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 11:**

The Shepherds continued to trudge through the snow as the sky continued to darken. It was a slow walk down the snow-packed road, but they were making good progress. Enemies had been fewer the more north they traveled, and the Shepherds hoped that they can head to their destination safely without any more distractions. They have managed to climb another white hill when something unfamiliar poked out in the distance.

"Is this the fortress?" Summer said, glancing down at the map for confirmation. They still have a bit of distance to travel, but the black stronghold stood out in the vast whiteness.

"Yes, the Longfort," Chrom said, remembering how he saw a glimpse of the large structure many years ago. Even today it stood with a cold and withering look. "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"Well, standing around won't make it come closer to us. Best be on our way," Frederick said. The prospect of shelter quickened the Shepherds pace as they left snow tracks behind them.

As they near the fortress, Frederick squinted at the old structure. "Trouble in the wind, milord," Frederick immediately frowned, "the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

"What?! Why?" Chrom demanded. The entire group tensed at the words. Even Vaike was quiet.

"Who can say?" Frederick shrugged, though he gripped his silver spear more tightly around his hand. "But they look ready to fly at a moment's notice."

"Perhaps it's due to the Risen?" Summer said, thoughtfully. She shook the snow off her hood and it slid off her coat in thick clumps.

"Or perhaps they been having problems with brigands just like we are," Virion spoke as well with his thoughts.

"Only one way to find out," Chrom said darkly as they finally arrived at the gates.

The fortress was made of black stones with spikes running along the ramparts. Ice was fixed to the walls as though permanently encasing the fortress. The falling snow was starting to let up, but there was still fresh untouched snow around the fort. A large metal porticulis stood between them and the gateway to inside. Summer just hope that they had a good fire going behind those walls.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" The voice pierced through the winter cold air. Summer looked up and saw a heavily armored woman standing up on the ramparts. Despite the cold, the woman wore no hood or helmet to protect her head from the cold. Summer did not like the way those soldiers were raising their spears.

"In the name of House Ylisse," Chrom said carefully, remembering to speak in a regal voice, "I seek audience with the khans!"

"Not another step, my bold lad," the blond-hair woman snarled, "I've lancers at the ready!"

Wha-? The stun looks among Summer's fellow comrades, especially on Chrom's, told her that this was not the welcome expected. She was extremely puzzled now. Did the khans now see Ylisse as an enemy?

"Hold milady!" Frederick called out, taking the lead, "We are not your enemy!"

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B-brigand?" Frederick was dumbfounded that someone would call him such a word. Vaike couldn't help but snicker. "Now see here-"

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

So, they did have a problem with brigands, and what's worse, they were pretending to be from Ylisse, resulting in a rather hostile welcome from the kingdom. However, knowing this did not resolve the situation.

If what Frederick said was true, then we may need to fight after all. Summer glanced back at the other Shepherds. As casually as she could, she motioned with her hands, signaling a defensive formation. Virion took several paces back while Sully and Stahl urged their steeds to silently trot forward.

"How dare you!" Frederick roared angrily, completely distracted, "You are in the presence of Prince CHROM, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed – and I'm the queen of Valm!" The woman shouted, and her men started to howl with amusement. This made Frederick's face even redder.

"You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm…" She paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. Let's battle! That is if you are truly capable as you claim to be."

"Yeah, fight us you Plegian dogs!" The laughter from above in the fort mocked the Shepherds, and Chrom gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Rgh… Emmeryn won't like this at all…" He needed to resolve this as peacefully as possible. The woman didn't believe him, and he would rather not fight such a needless battle.

"Milord! Wait!" But Chrom was already standing at the front of the gate.

"Please, good lady! If you let me prove it to you!" Chrom desperately tried to pull up the long sleeve on his right arm.

"I've heard enough. Attack!" The woman ordered. Spears flew in an arc before hurtling downwards.

"Chrom! RUN!"

However, the spears came down so quick and at such a wide range that no amount of running could get him away safely. Despite knowing it was pointless, Chrom immediately tried to shield himself with his white cape. Then something happened that he couldn't quite explain. A large shadow fell over him and an arm reached out. Instinctually, he took the hand and was lifted into the air. When he managed to figure out what was going on, he was soaring through the sky on the back of a pegasus.

"Sumia…" Chrom said, stunned, realizing who just saved him.

"Better hold on tight, Captain," Sumia said, in a rather calm and collected tone, "Could get bumpy."

"Uh, right…" Chrom was stunned by the change of his comrade's demeanor. Timid and flustered Sumia was now filled with determination and a sense of calmness he has never seen before.

"You'll be fine," Sumia smiled. Just like that, all that worry Chrom had about her for the past couple of months seemed to vanish instantly. Summer was right; Sumia was capable of taking care of herself, and she was definitely a fine Shepherd.

But now was not the time for praises.

"Sumia!" Chrom shouted, noticing that several of the knights on the higher ramparts were now aiming their spears towards them.

"Right!" She steered the pegasus back to where the Shepherds were seeking haven from the bombardments of lances and arrows. They headed toward the outskirts of the forest and spotted the rest of the troop.

"Captain!" Sully called out, "Good to have you back."

"Hi, Sully!" Sumia smiled as she led her pegasus by the reins.

"Well, I'll be!" Sully whistled in amazement, "Is that the same pegasus from last time? A complete different personality."

"Yes, she is a real sweetheart…" Sumia said, petting its muzzle. "Once you get to know her."

"Well, many thanks to you both," Chrom laughed.

"Chrom!" Lissa came hurtling towards him and immediately gave him a ferocious bear hug. "Don't do something stupid like that again," she said, puffing out her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Lissa," Chrom said, patting his sister on the head, "How is everyone else?"

"Summer already came up with a plan. She's briefing everybody." Lissa led her brother deeper into the forest where the rest of the Shepherds have crowded around. Summer had a knee to the ground as she drew in the snow with a stick.

"Glad to see you're still alive," Summer looked up and nodded briefly, "Good job, Sumia."

"Oh yes, thank you."

"Yeah! That was amazing!" Vaike grinned, "You flew up there with that horse and-!"

"As much as I like the idea of congratulating Sumia, perhaps we should first figure out how to take care of this," Frederick interrupted. "Summer, do you have any plans?"

"We can't retreat," Summer said immediately, "We need to attack now before they call in reinforcements. If we back out now, we'll never be able to convince them that we are from Ylisse. Plus, they have insulted every fiber of my being. I'm not going to let that go easily."

"Agreed," Frederick said, "We must win their trust by defeating them."

It seems that Frederick has finally warmed up to Summer… so to speak, Chrom thought as he took a closer look at the drawing in the deep snow. Summer had made a rough but accurate diagram of the fort.

"There are two doors. Here and here," Summer said as she circled their locations in the snow. "We need to split into two groups and attack from both sides at the same time. If we can eliminate the troops on the ground and assemble in front of their general, they'll be unable to call for reinforcements." She drew arrows with a stick of the directions each group should go and drew a big 'X' at the target.

"Vaike, Sully, Virion, and I will go to the left. Stahl, Lissa, Miriel, and Frederick will go right. Our job is to avoid any casualties. Knock them out if you can. We have a limited supply of Vulnerary, so we need to fight as a group. Don't go charging recklessly, Vaike."

"Hmph, fine, but the Vaike could handle this himself, ya know?"

"Lissa," Summer nodding towards the girl, "I'm counting on you to heal Stahl and Frederick. And I expect you two to watch Lissa's back."

"No problem!" Lissa grinned.

"That goes without saying," Frederick said, and Stahl nodded in agreement.

"Virion and Miriel, I want you two to provide support in the backlines. You are our only members who are able to fight at long range."

"Ah, but you can too," Virion pointed out. "You still have your tome with you."

"I suppose so," Summer agreed, "However, I am not as proficient in magic yet, and I need to provide tactical support should something happen. We will be splitting up and if something happens, I need to be able to get to the other side quickly."

"Then, how about Miriel and I change places," Virion said. For once, he was not in a flirty mood, and he gestured at the snow-drawn map. "I have dabbled a bit with strategy and I can provide some basic help to Frederick and them should they get into trouble."

"You sure?" Summer looked up with concern.

"Milady, I would not offer if I was not confident."

"Very well. Miriel, you'll be joining my group."

"Noted."

"Wait, what about me?" Chrom immediately asked, realizing what was missing. "What are Sumia and I supposed to do?"

"You two are going to be the bait."

"I see… Wait, what?!"

…

"Come and fight us!"

"What is that nutter doing?" Raimi mumbled as she watched the leader of the so-call Ylisse Shepherds circled above them. His sword was high up in the air as he continued to shout.

"Fire!" Raimi ordered again. Arrows shot into the air but were unable to reach that high and fell down to the snowy ground. The pegasus knight would always swoop down to tempt the archers to shoot before soaring back into the gray clouds. Earlier, Chrom had jumped down, took out some of the surprised soldiers with his swordsmanship before jumping back on the pegasus. Raimi tried to reorganize her soldiers to deal with this strategy, but Chrom now remained high in the sky.

"Come down and fight, you coward!"

"Face me one on one!" Chrom yelled from the top of his perch. "I'll show you who is the real Prince Chrom!"

"Think you're all that, HUH? Let's see how you feel after you tire out from your perch, you Plegian!" If Raimi didn't know any better, she could've sworn the fake prince's ears had turned red.

"This is so embarrassing," Chrom mumbled as he watched from above. When Summer appointed him as bait, he didn't expect it to include him yelling and acting obnoxious.

"Keep it together, Captain," Sumia said as she guided the pegasus, "We need to keep them distracted on the left side now."

"Right…" Chrom wondered desperately if he could still keep up this charade.

"Ready your lances" Raimi ordered her knights when she noticed the flying duo on the move again, "Archers, get those fire arrows ready!"

"Raimi!" A man yelled as he came up the stairs, "We have a problem!" However, the man never finished his explanation as a giant axe slammed into the back of his helmet, knocking him out cold.

"VAIKE TO THE RESCUE!" This time, the barbaric man slammed his axe against Raimi's shield. She grunted from the brute strength and noticed someone coming from behind. Frederick slammed his silver spear against Raimi's metal armor. It was enough to cause her to lose her balance.

What was going on?

Suddenly, the enemy came pouring in through both doors. Their cavaliers charged right behind, providing their fighter support. Their archer and mage were creating distance by sending out powerful fire attacks and deadly arrows. One lone woman with a large cloak was giving orders to everyone, a look of victory was in her eyes at their success. In her hands were the keys that opened the gates to the top of the fort.

 _It was a distraction. All of it._

Raimi saw that all her men were down or captured, and she was surrounded by both sides. The only one still conscious enough to witness the large winged beast as it flew over the castle walls and landed right on top of the front. She was still on the ground as the leader came up to her.

"Finally, we can end this charade," the man said softly, his voice no longer condescending.

 _Could he truly be who he claimed to be?_

"Look, is this enough proof?" He pushed back his cloak, pulled up his sleeve, and exposed his right shoulder.

Her eyes widened with amazement before, to Summer's relief and slight confusion, she knelt down on one knee. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have and bear the Brand of the Exalt! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated," Chrom said, relieved, "Thank you… err…"

"I am Raimi, the leader of the border guards here."

"Right, thank you, Raimi."

"Open the gates!" Raimi called to her battered soldiers. "Let them in!"

Slowly, the metal gate creaked open with a chilly groan. The fortress did not look any more inviting than earlier but at least the Shepherds weren't being pelted with arrows or spears.

"It's over? Finally!" Vaike groaned as he fell back in exhaustion.

"Agreed," Miriel said, looking down at remains of her crumbled book. She would need to buy more tomes before they start their journey back. "I never expected how strong their defenses are."

"Ah, I'm so hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Stahl," Sully rolled her eyes at her fellow comrade.

"Can we PLEASE go in now?" Lissa said, still shivering. "I think my fingers are frozen to my staff!"

"Of course, milady," Frederick said. He urged his horse forward to shield the girl from the snow and wind.

"Well done, Summer. Though next time, let's skip the theatrical part," Chrom said, with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Of course. That was some horrible acting. It is clear you cannot play as the obnoxious and conceited villain."

"Hah, I'll take that as a compliment. I'll see you inside, Tactician." Winking, Chrom hurried off to help the rest of the Shepherds to congratulate on their efforts. Summer sighed in relief. They passed the first trial. Let's see if they can survive the next one.

…

"The Khal has an important matter to attend but will be with you shortly. Until then, you may all drink and eat as much as you please."

"Cheers!" Everybody slammed their tankards and drank heartily. The Feroxi soldiers that the Shepherds had desperately fought against moments ago were now singing merrily as musicians played in the background. A fire was going in the fireplace, basking the Shepherds with its cheerful warmth. One of the Feroxi had their arms locked around Sully's in a wrestling contest as their comrades cheered the two, betting who would win. Standing with her back against the wall, Summer stared in wonder at the scene before her.

Amazing, it's just as Frederick said. Strength does speak louder than words. She thought as she took a sip of her drink. She immediately coughed as the alcohol burned the back of her throat.

"You okay?" Chrom asked passing by as Stahl patted her back.

"Yeah… just strong," Summer said through hot tears.

"Interesting," Miriel said, whipping out sheets of parchments, her quill, and a bottle of ink from out of thin air. "So you cannot handle alcohol. Perhaps you drank too much which caused your loss of memories. We must take that into account of this."

"Um… I don't think it is possible to drink to the point where you can't remember anything about your life."

"Astute observation. Perhaps it is a factor though. We will need to run some tests to see the effects of heavy drinking… I suppose these Feroxi men will serve as test subjects after they pass out."

"Well, I suggest you take it easy," Chrom laughed kindly at Summer. "Wouldn't want you to get a hangover from all the drinking."

"Oi, Prince, how about your turn now?!" One of the soldiers asked motioning to the table, elbow propped up and arm hanging in the air. Sully had finished her turn and won though it was a close match.

"Hey, you need to go through the Teach before you can challenge Chrom!" Vaike said indignantly, blocking the guy from Chrom.

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!" In a blink of an eye, the two were locked into an arm wrestling contest.

On the other side of the room, Sumia was busy being praised by the rest of the Shepherds. The girl was already red despite not drinking a single drop of alcohol. "That was amazing, Sumia!" Lissa gushed, "How you flew down to save Chrom and all. It was amazing."

"Really, that was extraordinary flying there, my lady," Virion said graciously. "I believe even the heavens were singing at your grand entrance. You are the pivotal key to the success of this mission."

"You're really pulling yourself together as a pegasus knight," Sully said, joining the group. She raised her tankard in acknowledgment before guzzling it down. "Keep it up and you'll be just as good as Cordelia. Shame she wasn't here to see it."

"It really was amazing," Summer smiled kindly, adding her own compliment to the table, "Your aerial maneuvers will definitely be an asset for the next battle plans."

"Thank you, everyone," Sumia beamed. It seemed to have boosted her confidence quite a bit. "I am so happy that I found my use in the group. I will not let you down!"

"That's the spirit! To Sumia!" Sully said, raising her drink, and everybody followed suit. Leaving the group be, Summer turned to find an empty row on the long wooden tables and sat down. As much as she enjoyed the rowdiness, she needed some sort of peace and quiet as she mulled over today's battle. Although there were no deaths, Summer shuddered at the realization that she actually used Chrom as a distraction. Logically, he was the perfect candidate since Feroxi soldiers were hounding him after that stunt Sumia pulled to save him.

But he is the Prince, Summer thought grimly. Sumia was a talented flyer, but what if something happened? What if the storm had worsened and they fell? What if they spotted her plan and attacked them instead of Chrom? That man would jump into the fray, even at the cost of his own life. If Chrom died, it was over. Everything.

 _"If I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it."_

His recklessness and yet kind heart will get him killed, she thought grimly. She cannot ever place him in that situation again.

"Something wrong, Summer?" Lissa joined Summer on the opposite side of the table. Unlike the others, she had warm milk in her mug, mostly because Frederick had refused to let her have a single drop of alcohol. Still, she didn't seem too bothered by this. "You look unhappy."

"Nothing's wrong… just…" She desperately tried to change the topic and blurted out, "What did Chrom show Raimi?"

"Oh, that?" Lissa took a sip from her mug, "The Brand of the Exalt."

"The Brand of the Exalt?" Raimi did say something like that, but why did this brand equate him as the prince?

"You remember when my sister talked about Grima and how it tried to destroy the world?" Lissa continued.

"Yes." Confused, Summer wondered where this was going.

"Well, there was a Holy Dragon, or rather the Holy Dragon, who opposed him. Her name was Naga. She bestowed her powers on the First Exalt to defeat Grima, and that mark is a sign of the bond between them. Only their descendants can wield the mark." For some reason, Lissa looked glum now.

"Wait, your sister has it too?"

"Yes; it is on her head," Lissa dipped her finger into her drink and then used the liquid to make a familiar mark onto the wooden table. Summer leaned across to inspect the symbol. It was a tear-shaped droplet that was held in a U-shaped cup design. Suddenly, it dawned on Summer. Chrom had the same marking on his shoulder – the same shoulder he showed Raimi.

 _Why didn't I see this earlier?_ Summer thought in bewilderment. Chrom never hid the brand on his shoulder, and Emmeryn had it on her head this entire time.

"Hey! Here is the lady of the hour – the Ylisse's Tactician! The one who managed to blow away our defenses with one swoop." Lissa and Summer found themselves surrounded by a couple of the Feroxi men, all clearly drunk.

"Yaw did real good, tricking us like that," one of them grinned, "Taught us a thing or two…"

"Oi," another said, noticing the still full cup in Summer's hand, "what are you guys doing just sitting there?! Drink! It's good stuff."

"Oh, really, I don't…" But Summer was unable to say no as the soldiers toasted to their new friendship. They refused to leave until she drained the entire drink, and then insisted that it was refilled again for another round.

"You okay, Summer?" Lissa asked, worryingly as Summer tried hard not to puke.

"Yeah," she coughed. "I think it went down the wrong way. That's all."

Meanwhile, Virion was now trying hard to flirt with his eloquent words but the Feroxi serving girls continued to laugh, clearly unaware that the man was not trying to be funny in the first place. Light-weighted, Sumia was passed out on the table after a single sip, and Frederick was trying his best to wake her up. Miriel was red in the face and was sprouting out complicated equations as though to try and convince others that she was still sound of mind. Vaike and Sully started a drinking competition with several of the Feroxi soldiers. They were chugging down quaffs of ale so fast that they only took quick breaths of air after each cup they drank. With a plate of food in his hand, Stahl somehow was forced to sing a rather raunchy song about a Plegia soldier falling in love with a bear.

"Where is the khan?" Summer wondered out loud, bewildered at how long the party was still going. There was a terrible buzzing in her head, and she wondered if she could still hold it together.

"Out training, I wager," Chrom said, sitting next to Lissa. The empty tankard in his hand was immediately filled up by a passing servant. He took another sip, not at all fazed by the quantity alcohol he had been consuming. Summer eyed him jealously. "The khans of Ferox prefer battles to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

"Well, I pretty much figured that out after our first encounter," Summer grimaced. Her head was spinning now. The music and colors seemed to blend together, making her vision blurry. Everything seemed louder and brighter.

"You okay?" Chrom asked. "You look a little red." Lightheaded, Summer felt something soft and warm on her hand. It was soothing to the touch. Her face seemed to flush even more. "Summer?"

 _No, stay focus. What were they talking about? The khan, right?_ "A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now…" Summer mumbled, still not thinking straight, "A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh…"

"Am I now?" A husky female voice spoke from behind. Summer turned and choked again though this time it wasn't from the alcohol.

"Please do go on," the woman grinned as Summer wiped her mouth.

"Khan Flavia!" Immediately, all the Feroxi soldiers stood up and saluted. It was amazing how quickly they sobered up in front of their leader. The woman looked at them all before giving them a brief nod.

"Men, you have eaten and drunk your fill, but it is time to get back to your post! Sober up now! I will not have you slack off just because we have some important guests."

"Yes, Khan Flavia!" And soon the room was now half-empty and less rambunctious.

"Pardons for my delay," she said turning her attention back to the Shepherds, "Which one of you is Prince Chrom?"

"That would be me," Chrom stood, "It is nice to meet the khan of Ferox."

"One of the khan," Flavia clarified, "The East Khan to be precise." She casually sat down across from the prince with no sense of formality and motioned one of the servants for her own tankard of ale. Summer quickly scooted aside and stumbled until Virion helped her to her feet. The other Shepherds were already moving towards the side of the table where their captain stood and tried hard to look respectful.

"Please sit back down," Flavia said after a huge gulp, motioning to the bench, "I've been on my feet all day."

"Of course," Chrom said, complying. Following their leader, the other Shepherds sat at the other long tables, staring at the khan with great surprise. Only Frederick stood tall as he took his place right next to Chrom.

Opposite to what Summer had said, the East Khan was female and younger than expected, being in her mid-to-late twenties. Although her muscles were taut like Sully's, Flavia's skin was dark, a sharp contrast to the whiteness of the snowy environment, and her wild and curly blond hair hastily tied into a ponytail. She wore no formal clothing or bore any royal sigil on her armor. A double-edged long sword that had been recently cleaned and whetted rested at her hip.

"So, I guess proper introductions first," she said, almost dismissively, "My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." She held out her tankard and Chrom raised his as well.

"Thank you," Chrom nodded, "But I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes," Flavia frowned as she took a hearty gulp of her drink, "Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!" Chrom cursed before he realized who he was speaking to, "I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was… indelicately put." He could feel Frederick's scalding gaze burning at the back of his head.

"HA!" Flavia snorted with laughter as she slammed her own tankard against the wooden table, "Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

Chrom smiled. Flavia may not act like royalty, but she definitely had his respect. "In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…"

"Now that's Feroxi diplomacy," Flavia laughed, unperturbed. She motioned one of the servants to fill up their tankards to the brim again. "Yes, I like you already, and before you start pulling out documents, I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

And just like that, the atmosphere of the room changed back to grim once more.

"What?!" Lissa said, shocked and slightly angrily, "Why not?!"

"Lissa!" Chrom and Frederick said sharply.

"No, it's fine. Like I said before, we appreciate plain speech." Flavia took a calming sip before she continued. "To put it simply, I lack the authority."

"Forgive me," Chrom frowned in confusion, "But I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?"

"As I said before, I am ONE of the khans," Flavia repeated. She eyed Chrom carefully. "Your father never really told you much about us, did he?" It was not a question.

"To be honest, I would be surprised if he even cared to know," Chrom said tensely. Summer noticed how he tightened his hand on the handle of his tankard. Whether Flavia saw this as well, she made no indication and immediately continued her explanation.

"In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances."

"Sounds… unstable."

"Ha, I suppose to outsiders it may be, but this tradition has been with us for hundreds of years and will last us for many more. Regardless, the West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…" Flavia didn't need to finish her sentence.

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom said, trying hard to not show a hint of frustration on his face.

"Not if you always give up so easily!"

"What do you mean?" He was surprised how Flavia wasn't fazed by the news she gave.

"The next tournament is in two days, you see," Flavia said, with a sly grin, "and I am in need of champions." Summer's eyes widened; she had a sneaking suspicion of where this was going. Virion and Frederick both frowned as well, and everybody else was still as confused as Chrom.

"What does that have to do with us?" he asked.

"The captain of my border guard (you remember Raimi, right?) informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance." There was a stunned silence. It sounded almost too good to be true. But…

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions," Chrom said carefully.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight – they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise, our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason.

"Ah, don't worry," Flavia said, noticing the terrified and perturbed looks on everybody else's face. "That was a long time ago! We don't fight to the death. Things changed. We may cry for blood still, but we never cheer for death."

I don't think that's making the situation any better, Summer thought, wincing.

"Anyways, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Of course, I would love to have you all in the arena, but we can only have one champion per khan."

"All right, leave it to the Vaike!" He stood up, fist pumped. "I squash them like bugs!"

"No, I'll do it," Chrom said firmly. He turned to Flavia. "As long as the champion is an outsider, it's okay, right?"

"Well, I never heard of a past champion being foreign royalty…" she shrugged, but immediately grinned at the thought, "Regardless, it is your choice to make."

"What?! Come on, you don't trust the Vaike here?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Hell no."

"Absolutely not."

"Statistically, speaking, of course not."

"What? None of you think I can do this?" Vaike cried at the rest of the Shepherds who responded so quickly.

"Well, Vaike, you are a… strong warrior," Stahl said trying to find a middle ground, "but I must agree that Chrom should take the reins on this one."

"We have a reputation to maintain," Frederick said, "Think what would happen if our champion forgot his axe again."

"Are you still hold'in that against me?!"

"Vaike," Chrom said, cutting in, "I don't doubt your strength, but Emmeryn has tasked me for this mission. As both your leader and prince, it falls on me to take that responsibility and prove to Ferox that Ylisse is willing to negotiate." Vaike still had a sour look on his face but didn't continue to object.

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom," Flavia grinned, "I do hope you survive the tournament!"

Wait, didn't she said that the champions don't fight to the death? But before Summer could say something…

"You all must be exhausted," Flavia said, motioning to the still unconscious Sumia. "Come, I'll have my men show you to your quarters. After a good rest, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held tomorrow. But be wary!" Flavia stood and raised her mug. "I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity," Chrom said firmly. They toasted and drank deeply.

"Well-spoken again – I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!" Flavia winked happily, "Cheers to our hopeful alliance!"

…

The arena was quiet tonight, a sharp contrast to the grand tournaments that were here during the day. In his mind, he could still hear the crowd roaring and cheering from the stands, the soldiers pounding the butts of their spears against the stone ground, the metal swords, and shields ringing as they kissed. Ah, such glory and wonder.

Tonight, there would be only one lone blade slicing through the still air.

He navigated through the underground passage and walked towards one of the large entrances that led to the wide oval arena. Not wanting to disturb the boy, he casually leaned against the wall as he watched his champion continue his training. Every motion was fluid from stance to the next. Snow was still falling from the sky above and the moonlight created an illusion that the champion was dancing across a frozen lake. The kid was good despite his young age. A bit quiet though. He grinned as he watched with swelling pride, wondering if Flavia would be able to surprise him this year. No matter, his champion was best anything she has to throw.

The champion finished his training and quickly sheathed his sword back into its leather scabbard. Although the sword was polished and gleamed in the moonlight, the scabbard was old and worn out with cracks as though it faced many years of turmoil. Possibly an old heirloom, the West-Khan thought as the champion spotted him and gave a respectful bow.

"All right, m'boy," the West-Khan grinned at his champion. "In two days, the tournament will begin. I don't know who Flavia has chosen, but I have no doubt you will emerge victoriously!"

"Yes, sir," he spoke quietly, adjusting his butterfly mask. "I will not disappoint you."

 **Author's Notes**

Oooo, looks like we got ourselves a good fight coming up! And a familiar face… err… mask has arrived!

I changed the whole Flavia scene to showcase her and Feroxi a bit more. I feel like her personality was not delve into enough in the game. Plus, who doesn't like parties? Lol.

So, new update. I am very busy this semester and will be unable to write as much as I would normally be able to (which is not a lot, but this semester is worse than usual). I still intend to write, but it will be at a slower pace.

Please understand that writing fanfics is a hobby and while it is something I really enjoy doing, I place school as a higher priority. You will see me still, I promise!

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **-JapanDreamer**


	13. Twin Swords and a New Ally

Hi everyone!

I hope everyone is having a good summer! Things have been really hectic and as a result, I had to put writing on a hold. I have important news to share in the **Author Notes**. Please take a look at it when you have the chance.

Enjoy the chapter!

 **Chapter 12:**

"Captain! How was it?!" Sumia asked when she spotted Chrom and Frederick returning from their afternoon tour of tournament arena. Flavia had given them the best rooms in the stone castle and despite the lack of décor other than a couple of tapestries of hunting, the group had no complaints. Here, the warmth within the castle flowed through the rooms day and night, keeping them warm from the cold.

"Nothing too special. Looks exactly like what one would expect. Frederick and I went over some possible guard positions."

"Still," Frederick said, "there is no doubt in my mind that Summer will find a hole in the whole plan."

"Well, you're right about that," Chrom laughed, "Anyways, let's have a meeting set up with everyone to go over tomorrow's schedule. As much as I would like to believe Ferox will be neutral on the matter, I cannot assume that there may be individuals who would use this opportunity to strike us down."

"I will go and round up everybody. Please excuse me, milord." Frederick bowed and hurried off to the living quarters. Sumia suddenly found herself very much alone with Chrom.

"Shall we?" Chrom took the lead, not noticing the shy look on Sumia's face.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Captain?" Sumia asked, trying to match Chrom's pace. She had gotten better at not tripping over her boots, but she still found herself acting flustered when they were close together.

"It's fine." Chrom said calmly, "I have been sword fighting all my life. I will definitely not fail after coming so far." There was a look of fierce determination in his eyes.

"Yes, of course." Sumia secretly wondered if Ferox had any flowers lying about that could be used for her flower fortunes. She didn't know if she could handle the stress till tomorrow. The two arrived at the large wooden door, and Chrom graciously opened it to let Sumia in first. The chambers inside were spacious enough for the Shepherds, and Chrom immediately sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

"You can sit as well," Chrom gestured at the empty seats around him.

"Oh yes! Of course!" Now what she was to do? Flustered, Sumia looked at her options. Should she sit next to Chrom? No, that would be too close and perhaps awkward. Maybe on the other side? But would that look strange?

"Urghhhh…" A haggard-looking creature came slumping in the chambers with one hand over her mouth. It took a while for Chrom and Sumia to realize who it was.

"Summer?" Chrom stood up and offered the seat next to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Actually, no…" Summer said, feeling exhausted and sick. She slumped into the chair, too tired to move. "Gods, I feel like I'm dying."

"You definitely can't handle alcohol," Chrom said, laughing softly. He sympathetically patted her back.

"I can't handle alcohol at such a fast rate," Summer clarified before clutching her head.

"Here," Sumia passed a steaming mug. "Stahl made a batch; he said that it will help with the headaches."

"I'm surprised that you're doing fine." Summer took a sip and inhaled the aroma of the bitter herbs that were soaked into her drink. It seemed to dull the pounding in her head.

"I get sleepy after I drink a little," Sumia admitted, pink in the face, "So maybe that's why."

"Do you remember last night's meeting?" Chrom asked Summer.

"Remember? Nothing really… Just…" She winced. "Did I do something stupid?"

"You mean besides promising all the soldiers a free kiss if I won the tournament?"

"What?!" Summer almost choked on her drink.

"Relax, I'm joking." Chrom laughed at the panicked look on Summer's face.

"Not funny," Summer groaned in pain again as she took another hasty sip of her drink. "Wait, what tournament?"

"Captain is going to fight as champion to win an alliance with Ferox," Sumia chimed in.

"Oh… right… sounds familiar now," Summer drained her drink as the fog around her mind started to clear. She was starting to remember more things from last night when a thought occurred to her. "Wait, why don't we just ask the other khan for an alliance?"

"Actually, you asked that question yesterday and suggested to look into it before you passed out," Chrom smiled, remembering how logical Summer still acted despite her drunken state. "However, I already made my promise to Flavia to be her champion, and I intend to keep it."

"Urgh, if I hadn't been drunk, I'd probably pointed this out before you made that promise." Summer wished again that she hadn't given in and drank so much. She was never going to do that again.

"Don't worry," Sumia said firmly, "I believe that the Captain will secure our victory and our alliance… Or at least… I want to believe…" She looked around frantically now. Where was a flower when she needed it?

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared. Do we know anything about our opponent?" Summer asked, pushing the cup aside. Even if she was feeling out of sorts, she was ready to start preparations for tomorrow.

"Afraid not," Chrom admitted. "The West Khan had been very secretive and refused to let anyone into the practice field."

"But surely, the champion is someone from last year."

"There are rumors that the champion the West Khan is someone new," Frederick said, coming in. "He has beaten the previous champion who was undefeated for the last three years."

"Last three-? What?! Then we have nothing?"

"Relax, Summer," Chrom said, calmly before his tactician started to panic, "Sometimes, you don't need to prepare a strategy before going into a one-on-one fight. Besides, no one is going to get hurt too badly… I think."

"Well, if we weren't trying so hard to create an alliance with Ferox, I would agree. But remember, we do have enemies that could take advantage of all this excitement." Summer chewed the bottom of her lips. "Did you at least take a look at the arena where you will be fighting?"

"Yes, Frederick and I actually came back from there."

"And?"

"It is a typical arena, nothing too special," Chrom shrugged his shoulders. "The ceiling is opened, so they were clearing the snow that had been falling since last night. No traps on the ground."

"What about the entrances? How many are there? Where will we be sitting? Did Flavia promised to provide you protection before you step into the arena?"

"Whoa, easy," Chrom laughed, "There are five entrances for each tier of the arena. A total of three tiers. The Shepherds have front row seats near the box office. Here, I brought you a sketch of the place." He handed over the scroll of parchment to Summer.

"Thank you, Chrom. This will be helpful."

"And I'm sure Flavia will provide the best protection for her champion," he added as his tactician studied the outline.

"The Vaike still thinks he should be the champion," Vaike came in grumbling.

"Summer!" Lissa squealed, hugging her tightly, "We were so worried about you!"

"Lissa, not that tightly," Summer gasped.

"Hello, Summer," Stahl smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she admitted once she managed to pry Lissa off of her, "Thanks for the herbal tea. It helped."

"Excellent," Miriel chimed in, "Perhaps we can progress further on your amnesia situation. I have come up with several experiments that may help regain your memory back."

"Umm, perhaps another time," Summer said quickly, noticing the quill in Miriel's hand, "We need to deal with this alliance issue first."

"Very well. I shall schedule something after the tournament," Miriel said, making a note in her journal.

"Ah, beautiful Summer, your name is enough to warm my heart in this cold place. Stay after the meeting and I will-"

"Virion, remember the five-foot radius rule," Summer said, hands already up to keep the distance.

"Enough, Ruffles," Sully bopped Virion on the head before the man could attempt again. "We don't need your flowery speech."

"Oh, my," Virion smiled, "Could it be? Is the fair maiden jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Sully raised an eyebrow. "You making a fool of yourself like last night?"

"What are you talking about," Virion said, indignantly, "I was not!" Soon, the room was livelier than ever as everybody started talking at once. Chrom couldn't help but laugh, and Summer soon joined in as well.

"It's funny how things are less grim now that everyone is here," Chrom smiled at Summer. She nodded in understanding.

"Okay, enough!" Frederick said, glaring at everyone in the room, and the silence was almost immediate. "You were all gathered here to go over tomorrow's plan. Let us do so before it turns to night again." He nodded towards Chrom, "Milord, please begin."

"Thank you, Frederick." Chrom turned to the Shepherds. "Okay, everyone. I know we have only been here for less than a day, but I do want all of us to be on alert. Ferox has been plagued with Pelgians in the past, and we can't be sure if some managed to sneak in undetected. We need to be on alert for tomorrow."

"Leave it to us," Vaike laughed, "We'll protect you while you win!"

"Naturally," Miriel said, calmly, "We must consider any setbacks to our plan."

"Yeah, leave it us, brother!" Lissa grinned.

"Thanks, everyone," Chrom grinned, "Summer, would you like to share your thoughts?"

"Suppose I have to now," Summer sighed though there was a faint smile on her lips. "Okay, everyone, this is a map of the arena. You will all be stationed here which is near where Flavia is sitting. The West Khan will be on the opposite side. I need Frederick and Stahl here…" Everyone listened attentively as the plan was formulated. Watching all this, Sumia couldn't believe how enthusiastic everyone was about the whole situation. Summer really had changed how the Shepherds worked together and had made the group more unified than ever.

"Sumia?" Summer turned to her, "You listening?"

"Oh yes!" Sumia quickly focused her attention back on the map and soon forgot all about the flower fortunes she was planning to make.

…

 _The next day…_

Chrom could hear the excitement coming from out of the waiting room. He carefully inspected his armor, making sure there were no nicks. Next was his sword. He pulled it out of the scabbard and let it rest on his lap. Despite the many battles it had seen, the sword still gleamed as though it was brand new. In the center, where the blade connected to the handle, there was a tear-shaped hole.

 _The family heirloom and a one of a kind sword_ , Chrom smiled as he sheathed it.

"Chrom, can I come in?" A voice called near the door to the room.

"Summer? Is that you?" _What is she doing here?_

"Yes, can I come in?"

"Uh.. of course," Chrom looked down at his outfit to make sure it wasn't out of place as his tactician came into the waiting room.

"Summer, what are you doing here?"

"Flavia just told us that they do allow one other person to provide support from the sideline. It was a unanimous decision from the group that I would be the one since I am your tactician." She looked embarrassed.

"Well, I am glad to have you by my side," Chrom said as he adjusted his armor.

Unable to hold back her curiosity, Summer glanced at Chrom's right shoulder. Sure enough, the Brand of the Exalt that Lissa had described was there. It almost looked like a tattoo that had faded in color over time. Strange that she had read so much yet such an important detail about Chrom's heritage had slipped through her studies. Then again, her readings were more focused on finding the history of the Risen and on maps that showed the area from Ylisse to Ferox.

"Something wrong?" Chrom said, noticing the stare.

"Oh no, it's nothing," Summer said, flustered.

"Ah, appreciating Chrom's physique, are we?" Flavia came sauntering in and smirked.

"What? NO!" Summer sputtered. "More importantly, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the box office?"

"Just checking in," Flavia winked before turning to Chrom. "How are you feeling?"

"Doing just fine," he grinned as he stood up. "I'll get you a win and that alliance."

"Good, I expect us to drink till morning this time," Flavia grinned.

"Please don't," Summer mumbled, feeling nauseous from the memory.

"Go get them, Prince," Flavia waved goodbye, "or should I say, my Champion?"

"She's pretty confident about the whole thing," Summer commented as soon as Flavia left.

"How about you?" Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"I would lie if I said I was fine," Summer admitted, "I just… I can't help but feel nervous. We don't know who the opponent is, and I'm not even the one fighting."

"Well," Chrom laughed, "I say that is perfectly normal. Don't worry. You wait by the side, and I'll get us that win easy."

"I'm here to keep you grounded," Summer sighed, "Well, I trust your swordsmanship. Just don't act rash."

"Of course not," he gestured to the long hallway that led to the arena floor. "Shall we?"

…

Although the snow had stopped falling, there was still a bitter cold within the stone walls of the arena. Summer shivered slightly as she and Chrom crossed the sandy field. The crowd was already cheering even though the match had not started. Word must have spread about the prince from Ylisse coming to represent as one of the champions. Summer could feel the ground trembling beneath her feet, or was that just her nerves talking? She could feel all eyes on her, and remembering her etiquette readings, she forced on a calm and focused face. On the other hand, Chrom seemed rather calm and collected. He gave his royal smile and waved at the crowd. Some of the girls in the stands squealed with delight. Others seemed to have almost fainted.

"Haha, even in **Ferox,** Chrom is popular," Lissa said, sardonically, as she watched several girls threw roses to her brother. Even warriors turn into lovesick teenagers at the sight of her brother.

"Haha! After he trounced the border patrol, I say they are more interested in his strength," Flavia smiled.

"Hmph," Vaike pouted, refusing to rise from his seat to cheer.

"Don't worry, you'll have your turn," Stahl said, noticing that Vaike's unhappy mood had not dissipated in the least. "If all goes well, we'll be out on the battlefield again with more chances to do heroic deeds… though I'm not sure if I want to be…"

"Focus," Frederick said, standing tall and straight next to Lissa. "Even though we all came to cheer for Chrom, we must also be on our guard."

"Don't worry about it, Tightwad," Flavia said in a booming voice, "My men will take care of the guarding." She sat in a rather undignified position despite the elegant chair. Her head was resting on her hand and her left leg swung over her right. She glared at the opposite end where the West Khan sat. Even though the distance between them made it hard to make out that bald head of his, Flavia could sense the smirk on his face.

 _Smile while you can, old man_ , Flavia thought. _I'll be the one taking that pretty crown off of your head._

"Right, I think that's enough with the greetings. So, who is our opponent?" Chrom said, looking over to the other end of the arena. It was hard to see through the chaos, but he could make out a shadow walking out of the entrance. When the West Khan's champion appeared in full view, Chrom heard Summer gasped in shock from behind.

"Chrom…"

"I see him," Chrom frowned. He recognized that butterfly mask anywhere.

…

"Marth?!" Lissa gaped from the stands. All the Shepherds, save Frederick, looked at her, confused.

"You know him?" Flavia asked.

"We met briefly when the Risen first appeared. The boy helped take them down," Frederick explained, frowning.

"So, that's him?" Vaike looked interested now in the match.

"Is he good?" Flavia asked.

"Yes," Frederick grimaced.

"Well," Flavia said, turning her attention back to the arena. The crowd, particularly the young female ones, had changed sides and started to cheer for the West-Khan's champion. "Then it looks like we'll definitely have an interesting match."

…

"Marth!" Chrom called out, "One question before we begin?" However, the lonely swordsman remained silent as always. In fact, he seemed to be distracted, looking behind Chrom instead. He dared to glance over his shoulder and only only Summer.

Wait, was Marth looking at Summer and if so, why? Was this a trick to distract him? He shook his head and turned his attention back to the front. Still, Marth continued to stare at Summer.

Fine then, Chrom thought, taking out his sword from its sheath. They can speak with their blades, instead. The trumpet sounded, signaling the start of the match. Marth followed in suit, his sword gleaming in the sunlight. The air seemed to become silent as the two opponents gazed at each other. Chrom's eyes widened in shock.

"Where did you get that?"

However, Marth remained silent and still. "There's no way," Chrom muttered to himself and shook his head, unable to accept what he was seeing before him. On the sideline, Summer looked up, confused. She couldn't make out what Chrom was saying but he appeared to be in shock. What was going on? "Chrom, focus!" She yelled. However, Chrom had already regained his composure and was on the move.

He ran forward, sword ready. Marth charged forward as well with his own blade, but before the two swords could clash, Chrom changed directions, leaping high into the air. Using the momentum, he dived down and slammed his sword against Marth's. The boy winced from the force but managed to hold on. The crowd was going crazy now as the two continued to trade blows. However, Summer noticed something very wrong. The longer the two fought, the more distressed Chrom looked.

Was Chrom having that much trouble already? No… Even if Marth was strong, Chrom should be able to handle him. Summer gripped her seat tightly, unable to remain calm.

"Tell me!" Chrom demanded as their swords rang from each blow, "Who taught you how to fight like that?!" Marth responded with another thrust of his sword. Chrom managed to block and use his weight to push Marth back. The two charged once more, and their blades slide against each other as the two swordsmen switched places. However, Marth wasn't done with his attack. He quickly jumped high into the air, sword high above his head.

"My FATHER!" Marth cartwheeled downwards, but Chrom managed to somersault away. In the midst of this, Summer gasped, realizing why Chrom had looked so distraught earlier. Every movement and every step… They were all identical.

Up in the seating area, the entire crowd was screaming to their heart's content. They all seem to be cheering for the mysterious and handsome masked man. However, there was a heavy and shocked silence among the Shepherds.

"What in the world?" Sully frowned as she watched from the opposite side with Miriel.

"Same style of fighting…" Frederick managed to say. Even Stahl looked uneasy.

"Frederick, what is going on?" Lissa whispered.

"I don't know Milady, but it seems this match might be more difficult for Chrom than we expected."

…

It has been more than thirty minutes, but none of the champions have gained the upper hand. That didn't stop the Ferox civilian from cheering even harder. The longer the fight, the more driven they were. Summer wasn't even sure who they were cheering for at this point. However, she could see the tired look on Chrom's face and the heavy breathing. He may be strong, but he was not invincible. _There must be a weak point._ Something that they were missing. But what?

"Who is your father?" Chrom asked as he blocked another attack, this time with his pauldron. The sword glanced off of the shoulder guard, but the impact made him wince.

"I've said enough for one day, sir," Marth coolly replied as he thrust his sword forward again.

"Is that how it is?" Chrom quickly side-stepped and tried to knock the sword out of Marth's hand. However, the young man predicted the movement and jumped back. Even if their styles mirrored each other, Chrom couldn't help but admit that Marth was indeed a formidable opponent worthy of his attention.

"Lissa owes you her life," Chrom called out. "For that, you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse." He pointed his sword straight at Marth as a sign of respect. "I cannot promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

Although Marth's eyes were hidden behind the mask, a small smile crept up his face. "Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance…" he mumbled under his breath before addressing his opponent with equal respect, "Very well! We shall see who shames who!"

Summer noticed something, a very small detail. Every time Chrom's sword neared Marth's mask, the young man immediately jerked back and take two steps away to avoid the contact. The same movement every single time. That's it! That's the opening they need!

"Chrom!" He glanced up and saw Summer making a sweeping motion over the top half of her face. What was she trying to-? And then he realized what to do. He turned his attention back to Marth and swung his sword at his opponent's face. Again, Marth took two steps back before he realized that he fell into Chrom's trap.

Positioning himself quickly, Chrom slammed the edge of his blade into Marth's ribs. The force was enough to knock the wind out of Marth and slam him to the ground. "Yield!" Chrom said, pointing his sword toward the bottom of Marth's chin. The arena was deadly quiet now as all waited with bated breath for the words.

"I-I yield," Marth gasped, clutching his ribs. The trumpets sounded, finally ending the match.

…

To Summer's shock, the first thing Chrom did was run over to her and lifted her up into the air for a tight hug. "Chrom!" She could hear the wolf whistles and squeals from the arena as she desperately tried to push away.

"We did it! We did it, Summer!" Chrom laughed, as the confetti continued to fall from above. He twirled her around and lifted her high into the air again.

"Yes, I'm glad that you're happy, but please!" Summer said, flushing red, "Let me down!"

"What's wrong? We're celebrating!" But he gently placed Summer down and gave an extra hug. "Thanks for that advice with the mask."

"I have to admit, I didn't think you would've figured it out so quickly." Summer couldn't help but notice how big Chrom's hands were compared to hers. And his strength. Despite being tired from the fight, he lifted her up so easily. She flushed red again as she remembered the embrace he gave her.

"It seems like we're in sync more than we realized. Perhaps, this is due to the strong bonds between friends," Chrom grinned, still elated from his win.

"CHROMMM!" Lissa charged straight into her brother and gave him a bear hug. "You did it! You won!"

"Congratulations, Captain!" Sumia said, coming over. Soon, all the Shepherds crowded over, overwhelming Chrom with bear hugs and slaps across his back.

"Well fought!" Flavia came over with a pleased look on her face. "You have my respect."

"Thank you," Chrom grinned.

"And, perhaps more to the point," Flavia gave a sly grin, "you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse the soldiers she needs."

"Thank you, East-Khan." Chrom gave a respectful bow, and the whole stadium rocked with excitement.

"But first, let's celebrate this victory! It has been ages since I have last been in full power. Let's eat and drink now!" Almost all of the Shepherds followed Flavia, and the rest the of the arena seemed to have the same idea as well. Soon, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and Summer were the only ones left. Or at least almost the only ones left.

"Bah, there she goes again. Flavia would use any excuse to have a party," a gruff voice said from behind.

The group turned around to find a bald man standing behind them. Like Flavia, he had dark skin. He wore gold-plated armor. The many scars on his bare chest and the eyepatch over his right eye told Summer that this was a man who was a seasoned fighter and who reveled in excitement when on the battlefield.

"I'm sorry," Chrom said carefully, "Have we met?"

"I'm the West-Khan – Basilio. The man you so rudely removed from power!" He sounded stern, but his eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Umm, sorry?" Lissa said with her best innocent smile.

 _The West-Kahn!_ Chrom realized that this was maybe his chance to ask.

"Listen, what do you know about Marth?"

"Marth? Oh, the boy? Is that what his name is?"

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"He just showed up one eve and knocked my old champion flat," the West-Khan shrugged his shoulders. "I will say this. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things. Baha!"

"Well, can I speak to him?" Chrom asked, trying to get back on topic. The few words Marth had shared had left more questions than answers.

"Afraid I can't. He left."

"Left?"

"Up and fled the moment you knocked him down and the tournament ended."

"Wonder why he was in such a hurry…" Summer mumbled, interested at the additional piece of mystery at hand. Chrom's head was swimming with confusion.

"Well, as to be expected. He's so dark and mysterious…" Lissa sighed and blushed.

"Sounds like Marth got at least one fan," Summer teased.

"Well, I mean, c'mon… He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" Lissa said, not the least embarrassed. "Though if you ask me, I say that he was totally looking at you the entire time, Summer."

"What?" Despite herself, Summer blushed.

"Oh, come on! It's so obvious!" Lissa declared, "He probably heard about us coming over and became the champion to vie for your attention."

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming if you think that's true!" Chrom snapped. Summer flinched at the sharpness of his tone. What's gotten into him?

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother," Lissa said, not at all fazed by Chrom's irritation. "I was just kidding."

"Milord? Milady? May I suggest that we finish this fascinating discussion another time? The exalt will want this news of our alliance immediately." Chrom looked at Frederick and saw that there was another reason why the man wanted them to leave.

"Hold boy," Basilio called out. "Before you go, I have a little present for you." He turned his neck over his shoulder and yelled, "Hey! Get over here." Following Basilio's line of sight, Summer saw a young man from the stands coming down. He walked with a slight slouch, but still stood taller than Chrom at his full height. This man did not look like a native with his short black hair and pale white skin nor were his clothes the traditional garb found in Ferox. Instead, they were Eastern-styled, made of silk instead of leather. The only fur he wore was on the lining of his sleeves. On his belt was a long samurai sword. He was the complete opposite of Basilio's physique.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion," Basilio explained. _That's right_ , Summer remembered, _Flavia did say that champions were not supposed to be comrades or kin to avoid blood feuds._

"Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest," Basilio scratched the back of his head. "I still can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Away, woman!" Lon'qu grimaced, immediately taking several steps back.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" Lissa pouted, offended by Lon'qu's action.

"Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge," Basilio laughed, and Lon'qu stood there, pink in the face now. "Nonetheless he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause." Frederick and Lissa looked at each other with disbelief.

"You're certain about this?" Chrom asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, yes," Basilio waved his hand impatiently. "He's your man now."

"You have no objections?" Chrom asked, this time directing the question to Lon'qu, but the man merely shrugged.

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

"All right then," Chrom said when Lon'qu didn't elaborate, "Welcome aboard."

"Well, I'm going to go see Flavia about the transfer of power. It is a shame that Marth couldn't be here or else I would suggest that you two to join forces as well. Still, I expect great things from this alliance!" Basilio gave Chrom a hearty slap across the back before sauntering off.

"Excuse me, Lon'qu? Can I ask you a question?" Summer asked as soon as Basilio was out of sight. "Preferably in private?" She added. Lon'qu scowled. The look on his face suggested that he rather not.

Unperturbed, Summer returned with a firm glare back and grabbed his arm. Lon'qu jerked away immediately, but Summer had a firm grip and dragged him away from the group.

"Ooo, what's this? Maybe she likes him," Lissa whispered. She tried to get closer to eavesdrop but was immediately stopped by Frederick.

"Milady," Frederick said, "It is not polite to listen in to other people's conversations." Lissa pouted and turned to her brother for support, but he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Frederick, about…" Chrom couldn't say the words, but Frederick knew.

"Aye, his fighting style, but that is not the only concern," Frederick said, frowning.

"Right, that sword." A sense of uneasiness hovered between the three.

"Frederick, is it possible that he is a descendant…?"

"Impossible," he shook his head, "You, Lissa, and the Exalt are the only living blood descendants. It is in the records."

"But he called himself 'Marth'," Lissa pointed out. "Maybe he is related to us."

"Even if he was," Frederick said, shaking his head, "it doesn't explain the sword."

"Could it be a forgery?"

"That depends. Chrom, you fought with him? Did you think the sword was fake?"

Chrom fell silent. His hands could still feel the vibrations as the swords clashed from the fight. His ears could hear the swift slices through the air. "No…" Chrom shook his head. "I know Falchion well enough to know that Marth's sword was not a fake."

"Then that goes back to the question of…"

" **We are done here**!" Lissa, Frederick, and Chrom jumped at the sound of the voice and saw that Lon'qu storming off towards the exit, clearly in a worse mood than before.

"Lon'qu, where are you going?" Chrom called out.

"Somewhere far away!" Lon'q snarled and stalked off; his entire face was bright red.

"Umm, is he still joining the Shepherds?" Lissa asked, unsure of what to make of the situation. Summer came back to the group in a completely opposite state, calm and collected.

"What happened?" Chrom asked, bewildered.

"Oh, it's nothing," Summer said, dismissively. "I just needed to ask a question." She seemed satisfied with whatever she got out of the swordsman and remained quiet on the subject.

"Like what?" Lissa asked, smirking.

"Nothing really," Summer said, uneasy now at Lissa's suggestive tone, and quickly attempted to change the subject. "By the way, what is this about Marth's sword?"

"Wait, has no one told you?"

"Told me what?" Summer didn't like the way the three Shepherds glanced at each other. Chrom slowly pulled out his sword from the scabbard and held it up in the sunlight.

"This is the Falchonia. An heirloom passed down from my father and his father before him." Although Chrom had been using it in battle, this was the first time Summer saw the double-edged sword up close. "It was used 2,000 years ago to end the War of the Shadows and has been passed down through generations. It stood against the test of times and has never rust or dulled. However, only a few within the lineage has been able to wield and use its power."

"Falchonia… Heirloom… Wait, but Marth's-" Her violet eyes were round with shock as she understood the implication.

"Right. So, the question now is where Marth got a sword when only one exists in the entire world?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

And the plot thickens again! Who is this mysterious swordsman, and where did he get an exact replica of Chrom's sword? Well, now that Ylisse has forged an alliance, handling the Plegia would be a cinch!

Also, I have important news to share about all of my stories' updates.

During the past few months, I lost my motivation to write. Writing became more of a chore than something fun that I wanted to do. As I mentioned earlier, so many things were happening in my life that required me to change my path. I was letting my readers down in doing so, especially when I am in this sort of limbo. Realizing this, I had to take a step back and decide if I wanted to continue writing at all. Should I just call quits?

After some time thinking and pursuing other hobbies for a while, I decided that I do want to write, but I definitely cannot write at a definite pace like I used to. I'm moving to a more 'sporadic' form of updates. This means that stories may update but the date is unknown. I know that this will be frustrating, but please understand that with everything that has been going on with me, I am moving through another chapter of my life, and although writing is something I still want to do, it isn't something that I have the time to do.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!

 **-JapanDreamer**


End file.
